Always and Forever
by Sophia893
Summary: Past. Present. Future. Werewolf. Witch. Vampire. Who am I? What am I? I'm Elena Gilbert's twin. Do I know about the supernatural? Yes. Am I a witch? Yes. A Doppelgänger? It's complicated… 'Why are you here' 'Because I love you… Always and forever…'
1. Disclaimer

**Hey Guys!**

 **…**

 **I don't own the The Vampire Diaries; it belongs to whoever created the TV Show.**

 **…**

 **The plot belongs to the CW and it's writers.**

 **…**

 **The Characters belong to the writer of the books, L.J. Smith...**

 **…**

 **However, Phoebe belongs to me and so do the other plot changes!**

 **…**

 **Ohh and the chapters are going to be quite long - an episode per chapter.**

 **…**

 **Do you guys prefer that or would you prefer me to split the episodes into different chapters?**

 **…**

 **Other than that... Enjoy!**


	2. Phoebe Adelina Gilbert

**Character Profile**

Name: Phoebe Adelina Gilbert

Meanings:-

… Phoebe: Bright or Pure

… Adelina: Noble

Age: 17

Birthday: 22nd June

Parents: John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming

Siblings: Elena Gilbert (Fraternal Twin) and Jeremy Gilbert (Little Brother)

Godparents: Elizabeth Forbes and Richard Lockwood

Hair Colour: Curly Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 5'5"

Species: Witch

Best Friends: Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood

Likes: Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Haley etc.

Dislikes: Mikael - Later On, Ester - Later On, Finn - Later On

Love Interest: ?

Personality: Charismatic, Funny, Sarcastic/ Polite (depending on who she's talking to), Bashful, Naive, Innocent, Smart, Kind, Light-Hearted and Optimistic.

Face Claim: Katie McGrath


	3. Return Of An Old Face

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter** **to** **lovethemafia**

* * *

 _September 6, 2009_

It's been a long time since I've been home.

3 Months and 6 days. 13 Weeks. 98 Days. 2352 Hours. 141,120 minutes since I left home.

Will they want me back? Did they miss me?

All these thoughts rushed through my head as I drove past the Mystic Falls sign on my way into town.

The last time I was in this mundane town was the day of my parent's funeral which was on May 31st. 'How did they die' did you ask?

It was quite a memorable day, something that I'll never forget…

* * *

 _It was May 23rd, 2009, quite a sunny, warm day. You wouldn't of expected that anything would happen but fate just had to mess things up…_

 _Forget about the day I just described, the event happened at night._

 _It was Family Game Night and Elena had decided to ditch us for our friends. I decided to forgo the bonfire and stay with my family. Family first, friends second after all._

 _"Your dad is making me play pictionary!" Jenna said to someone on the phone as I helped mom and dad with the snacks, "I suck at pictionary!"_

 _"You do. You're terrible…" Dad teased._

 _"Bite me Grayson!" Aunt Jenna replied mockingly. Elena said something on the other side of the line and said, "Ohhh… Having second thoughts on ditching family night?" she teased as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl that dad was taking to the living room._

 _"Here…" mom said as she held her hand out for the phone. I stayed by my mom's side and pressed my ear on the back of the phone despite the fact she kept swatting at me to go away._

 _"Elena? Everything okay?" she asked softly._

 _"Matt and I got into a fight…" I heard her sigh on the other side, "He was talking about… college… and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about. I just… I couldn't."_

 _"He doesn't really care about that yet honey…" my mom replied softly, "He's just trying to figure out how you feel about him, right now."_

 _"I don't know how I feel…" my twin sighed sadly._

 _"Yes you do." I said wisely, "You're just afraid to say it sweetie…"_

 _"Your sister's right honey…" mom said._

 _My twin sadly replied, "Yeah. But I don't wanna lose him…"_

 _"You're not gonna lose him." mom reassured._

 _"You're setting him free…" I said, finishing off her sentence._

 _I disentangled myself from my mom and she kissed my forehead._

 _"Your dad and I…" mom started to say but I pointed at myself, "…and your sister will be there soon to pick you up. Just wait for us sweetheart…"_

 _I grabbed my coat before heading to the front door to find my mom waiting for me and my dad starting the car up. We quickly headed for the bonfire._

 _When we arrived, I quickly caught sight of my sister so I pointed her out to my parents._

 _"There…" so my dad honked the horn to get her attention. There was a man garbed in a leather jacket talking to her. Who was he? Dad drove up to Elena and the man was gone. Mystic Falls is such a small town, I'll see him again._

 _Elena got into the car and we headed home._

 _The drive was calm and Elena and I was sat in the back in comfortable silence; I was sat in the middle back seat and she had her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair comfortingly._

 _We approached Wickery Bridge when I felt a horrid feeling begin to sink in my stomach._

 ** _"GRAYSON!"_** _I heard my mother scream and the world turned black._

* * *

 _"Dad? Dad?" I heard Elena shout._

 _"We're gonna be okay…" I heard him reassure as the world started blacking out around me again._

* * *

It was the last thing I remembered that night. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital with my twin, my brother, my aunt, uncle and friends surrounding my hospital bed.

Apparently I had been out for a whole week and my health was deteriorating. They were going to turn off my life support when I woke up, that's why everyone was there with me.

I gazed at the house in front of me. My house. My home.

I sighed heavily.

I'm not coward. _I can do this._

With that thought, I exited the car I had bought after my taxi dropped me off at the car dealership. At least I got a car out of this, I wouldn't be homeless if they won't let me inside the house…

The walk up to the porch seemed to last for eternity but when I reached the porch, I hesitated before ringing the doorbell. I turned around so I faced away from the door. I can do this… They're your family. They love you…

"Hello?" Someone said behind me, causing me to spin around at my aunt's familiar voice. ""Phoebe?"

"Aunt Jenna…" I gasped out in surprise and blushed at how ridiculous I looked.

She ignored that completely and hugged me tightly.

"Ohhhh… I missed you. I'm so glad you're back… Where are your bags?"

"In my car…" I said as I pulled away from her hug and pointed to the car behind me.

Her gaze followed where I was pointing and her mouth dropped open in shock, "You didn't steal that did you?"

I swatted her arm and led her down towards the car, "Nope. It's mine. I saved up money whilst I was in Rome and bought this on my way home from the airport and drove it home… It's amazing isn't it?"

"It is… I'm gonna have to borrow it sometime…"

"Of course Aunt Jenna…" I said as she grabbed my small duffel bags whilst I dragged my large suitcase behind me.

She led me inside the house and prepared us hot chocolate. We plonked down onto the couch and as I sipped my hot cocoa, I asked, "Where are my wonderful siblings? Did they cause you much trouble?"

"They were alright…" she replied hesitantly.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised so she sighed and admitted, "It was horrible. Elena been depressed and has barely been out - she's barely Elena and your brother… he's… he's been taking-"

"He's taking _drugs_?" I asked incredulously as I sat up hastily, almost spilling my hot chocolate.

"Yeah… unfortunately… I thought it's be okay for the summer… Give the guy a break you know - but he's not doing any better…" she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I feel like a failure!"

I put my hot chocolate down on the coffee table and brought her in a hug, "You aren't a failure. If anyone's a failure. It's me. After all, it was me who left the family when we were down…"

I pulled away and wiped my tears from the corners of my eyes as my aunt did the same.

"You have me now anyway…" she laughed lightly and we finished our drinks silently.

"To answer your question… your sister is out with Bonnie whilst your brother is goodness knows where… but other than that… how was Italia?" she asked with a flourish.

"It was amazing…" I said and continued to explain my glorious holiday in Italy.

* * *

I was reacquainting myself to my room when my siblings. When Elena and I decided we wanted separate room, mom and dad extended the house and I got my own room and en suit bathroom, unlike my sister who shared with my brother.

I walked hesitantly down the stairs so they wouldn't hear me. I walked towards the dining room to hear Jeremy ask, "Why do you have another place set up?"

Jenna cleared her throat before saying, "We have a guest…"

Jeremy cut her off, "You don't have a date over do you?"

I heard someone smack him as I walked into the room.

"No. I don't Jeremy…" she trailed off as she caught sight of me.

My siblings sensed she was looking at someone so they too turned around, only for their mouths to drop open in shock.

"Hi!" I said with an awkward wave. _Seriously? You see your siblings for the first tim in months and you say 'hi?"_

Elena was the first one to get over her shock and she came over to me and hugged the living daylights out of me. I crushed her back, just as hard. She began crying so I stroked her back and cooed in her ear reassurances, "I'm not going anywhere…"

She soon calmed herself down and stepped back. I looked over her shoulder to my younger brother. I stepped away from Elena and stared at my brother.

We stayed frozen for a while.

I waited for him to make the first move.

It didn't take long, he soon began stepping towards me with long strides until I was arm's reach. Once he was close enough, he grabbed me into a hug, picked me up and began spinning me around in a circle, causing me to start laughing my head off. My string of giggles set my brother and sister off so my aunt soon joined in, not in amusement, but in relief - her nephew had emotions - she probably thought.

He soon put me down and the onslaught of questions began…

When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? How was your holiday? Was Rome as you expected it? Did you meet a hot guy? I missed you! Don't leave us again…

I finally had enough of their mixed comments and smirked at them, "I'm not gonna be able to answer your questions if you guys keep asking the same questions…" I paused before looking over to the kitchen, "Plus, dinner's getting cold… You wouldn't want my spaghetti to get cold…"

"You made spaghetti?" They both asked in unison before sitting at the table as Aunt Jenna and I set their plates in front of them, "For my dearest twin, spaghetti with extra meatballs, sprinkle of cheese and three garlic bread slices…" I placed Jeremy's plate in front of him, "…and for my lovely little brother, spaghetti with extra a handful of cheese, and four garlic bread slices…"

"Thank you!" They both said with their mouths filled with food. I laughed at the sight and dug into my food…

"To answer your questions, I got back earlier this afternoon; I wanted to surprise you guys; the whole holiday was great; Rome was amazing - I loved St. Peter's Basilica; I did meet several hot Italian men but I didn't spend my holiday with them. I missed you both too and I'm never leaving you too ever again since I missed you three too much!"

That small speech, opened up the conversation to the start of our family bonding.

Aunt Jenna said that the family was broken.

I'm gonna fix that.

Our family is gonna be fixed… I'll make sure of it.


	4. Appearance Of The Night

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:  
StarReader2009 … AMV1999  
Charmed2100 … ****MariaM95**  
 **fivesecondsoffun**

* * *

 _September 7, 2009_

I woke up the next morning as the sun rose. It was a beautiful sight.

It was one of the things I missed most about this town…

I quickly took a shower before getting dressed. I had packed my school books yesterday so I just grabbed that an placed it on my chair at the dining table.

I then started cooking breakfast for the rest of the family.

I heard hurried footsteps soon after.

My aunt's voice reverberated around the house as hers and my sister's footsteps echoed down the corridor, "Toast. I can make toast."

"It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna." Elena reassured as they walked into the kitchen to see me placing bacon, eggs and toast on the dining table.

Aunt Jenna sighed in relief and said, "I'm so glad you are back. I love you!"

"I love you too aunt Jenna" I said as I poured coffee into four flasks that I bought in Italy. They were like one of those thermo-heating image cups except they were on flasks. I had them made in Europe and placed some of our best photos on them and had our name's printed at the top of the flask in cursive writing.

I then started to put the lunches I made for everyone in brown lunch bags and left them on the table as Jeremy spoke up as he entered the room, "Is there coffee?"

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy grabbed the coffee Elena had just made for herself so she herself a new mug, "Lunch money?" she offered us.

"I'm good." Elena said so Jeremy took the cash and halved it between the two of us.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Hey, Aunt Jenna. Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questioned.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now. Crap!" Aunt Jenna shouted in surprise.

"Then go." I said to her, "I left them a message that you may be slightly late so you'll be fine. We'll be fine."

She smiled at me in relief, "You're a God send! I love you so much!" she went to leave but I stopped her, "Aunt Jenna!" she stopped and spun around quickly, "Here…" I said as I passed her a brown bag and the thermos. "Coffee, brownies and left over spaghetti as well as a bacon sandwich."

She hugged me as thanks, taking the bag before running out of the room once more.

"You ok?" Elena asked my brother from behind me.

"Don't start." he said and went to leave but I stopped him too.

"You catching a ride with me to school Jere?" he nodded and went upstairs to get his stuff. I turned to my sister and wrapped my arms around her. "It's gonna be okay Lena…"

She nodded her head before she too left to finish getting ready. I was ready, I had eaten my breakfast earlier and brushed my teeth soon afterwards so all I was waiting for was Jeremy.

Elena got downstairs first because she was catching a ride with Bonnie - her best friend. I passed her, her brown bag and thermos, "Same as aunt Jenna's: coffee, just the way you like it, left over spaghetti, a bacon sandwich and some brownies."

"Thanks Phoebes…" she said and gave me a quick hug before leaving the house shouting a quick, "See you at school…" over her shoulder.

I went into the kitchen, grab my bag and placed my lunch inside it before grabbing Jeremy's lunch and heading for the door. Jeremy soon arrived and gave me a quick smile. I handed him his lunch and I grabbed my car keys from my inner jacket pocket.

I led him to my car that was out front and unlocked the door, indicating of him to get in.

"This. This is your car?" he asked incredulously. I nodded happily, "I love it too… Now get in hot shot…"

He quickly got in and started complimenting the car's features.

The rest of the car ride consisted of me showing him features of the car and him, begging to drive it.

We soon arrived at school and once I parked I turned to my brother, "I know you hate talking about your feelings but if you need anything, come to me, okay?"

He hesitated and went to flee but I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, "Okay?"

He nodded before giving me a quick hug and leaving the car to join his friends.

 _Everything's gonna be okay…_ I thought confidently as I left the confines of my car. _I'm gonna be okay…_

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks a hot- Can I still say 'tranny mess?" I heard Bonnie ask my sister as they stopped at the former's locket.

"No, that's over." I said as I stopped beside them.

 _"PHOEBE!"_ Bonnie yelled, before jumping on me and giving me an enormous hug.

"Hey Bon Bon" I said as I hugged her back, "I missed you too…" I pulled away before saying, "You and Care-bear need to come over soon, I have souvenirs!"

"Ahh, receive souvenirs, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

Bonnie caught sight of someone behind us so Elena and I turned around to see Matt looking at us. He was staring depressingly at Elena but when he caught my eye, he gave a wave so I waved back. Elena saw my action and copied it, causing his gaze to harden and slam his locker shut before walking away.

Lena sighed, "He hates me."

"That's not hate." Bonnie reassured.

"That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits.'" I continued.

"Elena. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." My best friend said as she engulfed my twin in a hug before turning to Bonnie, "How is she? Is she good?"

I rolled my eyes at her antics and said, "Caroline, she's right there."

My sister reassured her, "…And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" she questioned unsure of the reply. "Wait…" she paused and my presence registered in her brain. "PHOEBE!" she screamed and crushed me in a hug. With all these hugs, my ribs are gonna be broken by the end of the week!

"Caro- line- ca- n't- brea- the…" I gasped out. She instantly let go and looked at me before squealing and hugging me again, this time, a bit more softly. "I missed you too Care-bear!"

"How was Rome?"

"Amazing… you would have loved it!" I said looking at her confidently before saying, "Classes start soon and I gotta get my schedule but we'll meet after school, I gotta give you your gifts I bought for you."

"Sure I'll see you later Phoebes…" she said with a nod so I turned to my sister, gave her a quick hug before heading for the office.

* * *

I quickly entered the office to hear the woman say to, obviously a new student, "…Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

The boy took off his sunglasses and said, "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

The woman looked down at the papers and shook herself and said, "Well, you're right. So it is."

She caught sight of me just behind him and said, "Ahhh… Phoebe Gilbert. Welcome back, your aunt called ahead, saying you were officially coming back into school. I'll have your schedule's finished in a bit."

I walked forward to stand beside the boy and held my hand out, "Phoebe Gilbert." I said lightly, "Just like she said…"

He chuckled in amusement, "Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." he said and shook my hand lightly.

A cold feeling ran up my arm and encompassed my heart.

 _Vampire._

I smiled at him, "From the founding families?"

"Distantly related…" he said lightly.

The woman soon appeared, "Here are you schedules…" she said handing out two pieces of paper, "Now Phoebe… are you sure you want to come back into school, you could have graduated last year… you've finished the course and have enough credits to graduate."

"I'm sure," I said nodding my head happily "As long as I get more free periods and more time for art and revision like we discussed, I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm taking online classes anyway and on occasion I'll be going to the Virginia School of Medicine when the teachers really need me. I'm doing all the theory work now and then the practical part later so I'll get my degree sooner. I've talked it out with the teachers there and they're okay with it. And I'll still be heading up to the Virginia Commonwealth University every once in a while so the teachers can see my art work. I started that course a while ago so I'll get my degree in art soon."

"I still don't understand why you insist on staying here…" the woman said.

"My family need me… I can't leave them now…" I said in reply before giving her a smile, "Classes start soon, I better be going."

She nodded in agreement and I turned around to see Stefan had gone. He must have noticed the time too. I quickly looked at my schedule to see I was in History with Mr Tanner. _At least he likes me. Plus, I've finished the course, I can just draw in the back or something… Thank goodness the teachers like me…_

With that thought, I quickly left for history.

I entered the classroom to see I was the last one there.

Great, just needed to stand out didn't you.

"Ahhhh… The final Gilbert has returned. Welcome back Miss Gilbert. Now take your seat… Do what you have to do, just don't interrupt the class…" Mr Tanner said before talking to the rest of the class again.

I retrieved my medical book from my bag and started reading it.

Had way through the lesson, I looked up to see my sister and Stefan sharing glances from across the room as Mr Tanner was talking, "Once our home state of virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

I was sat at the back on one side of Bonnie whilst Matt was on the other side. She must have caught sight of Stefan staring as well because she texted her, 'HAWT-E. STARING U.'

Matt looked disgruntled for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the school was pretty normal and once school ended, I went around school looking for my brother.

I eventually found him in what was known as the 'Stoner's Pit'. I grabbed his arm as soon as I caught sight of him and led him to my car which was surrounded by men - boys really, but they argue that they are men.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and pointed the remote at my car, causing it to come alive. The boys jumped back, leaving space for the two of us to get into the car. I started the engine and put the hood down before leaving the school grounds with a smirk.

"So, where do you want me to take you little brother?" I asked him with a laugh as the wind blew my hair from my face.

"The Grille…" he said in reply.

We soon arrived - Mystic Falls is a very _very_ small town…

I caught sight of Bonnie and Caroline once my brother and I entered the venue.

"Text me when you wanna go home… 'kay?" I said to him. He nodded his head absentmindedly as he looked at something in the distance before walking away.

I walked towards my two friends as I heard Caroline say, "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie said in surprise.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period." she said with a flourish.

"Yeah. She learnt all that stuff from me cause he's in several of my lessons…" I said to Bonnie.

"…We're planning a june wedding." Caroline sighed happily, ignoring me.

She walked away and led us to a table that Matt and Tyler were sat on. I sped ahead and jumped on the now standing Tyler and gave him a hug.

"Tyler!" I cheered and gave my best friend and god brother a hug.

"Hey midget!" he replied with a hug.

"I'm not a midget! I'm fun sized and besides it's not my fault I inherited mom's genes!" I said with a laugh as I sat in-between him and Matt. We spent some catching up until Tyler and Caroline went to play pool. I offered to buy us some drinks and left for the bar.

"What do want Phoebe?" the man asked.

"Can I have three root beers, two cokes and a hot chocolate please with-"

"Whip cream and chocolate flake on top. I know the drill…" he said with a laugh and went to grab my order. He soon arrived and I went to pay him but he shook his head, "On the house… And welcome back Phoebe."

"Thank you!" I said, grabbed the tray and turned around, only to almost drop it when I caught sight of my sister and Stefan walking into the Grille together… I steadied myself and headed for the pool tables. I handed Tyler his root beer and headed for our table.

I handed Matt his beer as he walked past me and sat beside his vacant seat beside Bonnie.

"Hey Stefan!" I waved at his approaching figure. He and Elena sat down and Caroline soon followed afterwards. "Coke for Bonnie, coke for twinnie, root beer for Stefan and hot chocolate for me…" I said as I handed out the beverages.

"Thanks Phoebes… How'd you know Stefan was coming?" she asked curiously.

"I guessed…" I said with a dismissive shrug as Caroline took hold of the conversation.

"So, you were born in mystic falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He replied lightly.

"Parents?" Bonnie continued the interrogation.

"My parents passed away." He replied.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" she said empathically.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." _So he must have at one sibling then…_

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said slyly.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie informed him.

Stefan turned to Elena, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie replied happily.

I caught sight of Jeremy who was pointing towards the door. "I gotta go guys, Jeremy needs a ride home and I'm still jet-lagged…" I said truthfully whilst getting up.

"What?" Caroline said annoyed, "You only just got here! We've barely spent anytime bonding!" she said angrily.

"I know. We'll talk tomorrow…Plus we'll be spending a lot of time after school together in the future _co-captain._ " I hinted towards the fact that the cheerleading coach wanted me back on the team and as co-captain. I was sole captain before I left but I was gone from school for a month and they needed a captain. Coach wanted me to be the only captain again but I refused, saying I anted Caroline to keep the position but she refuses so we compromised.

I walked away and led Jeremy to the car before driving home and plonking on my bed, asleep as soon as my head hut the pillows.

* * *

 _September 8, 2009_

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr Tanner asked the next morning in class.

"Um… a lot?" she said like a ditz, accusing me to smirk, "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

Mr Tanner scoffed before replying, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." she looked down in shame and he went to his next target "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt replied cooly.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know." she replied hesitantly.

Mr Tanner then decided to be mean and say, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

I went to get up but Matt pulled me back down in my seat.

"There were 346 casualties…" I heard Stefan say so I jerked my head up to look at him, "…Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister…" Tanner said happily.

"…Salvatore." he replied.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

I saw Stefan nod his head in agreement, "Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr Tanner corrected.

"Actually, there were 27, sir." I said, speaking up for the first time, "Stefan's right; Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I said mockingly. _That's what you get for messing with my twin!_

The class looked at the two of us in surprise and Mr Tanner's only reply was "Hmm." before he began class again.

* * *

The school day soon ended and it was time for the Back To School Bonfire and I quickly got changed at home before I drove my brother and I to the party. I walked over to my sister and Bonnie.

"People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena said.

"Oh please. Who looks up to you Lena?" I teased.

"You're supposed too and Jeremy… you're my little siblings…"

"By twelve minutes!" I exclaimed.

Bonnie shook her head with a laugh, "Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." my twin consented.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said.

I deepened my voice to sound like a man, "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

We all laughed until Bonnie said, "So where is he?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena teased her best friend.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said as she shut her eyes.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I said seriously and went to grab an empty beer bottle.

Bonnie grabbed the bottle and touched my hand. _Crow. Fog. Man._ I saw cross my eyes. I jerked my eyes open to see Bonnie's eyes fly open in surprise and fear.

"What?" Elena asked in surprise. _Did she see the same thing? She might have she's a Bennet witch after all._

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." _So she did see it!_

"What?" Elena fearfully.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said in a frightened tone and walked away.

"I'll go with her…" I told my sister and I caught up with my friend and led her away from the party.

I stayed with her for a while but I saw my brother wondering off into the woods a couple of hours later so I followed him.

"Jer!" I said and I lopped my arm through his, walking in step with him. He didn't shove me away so I took that as a good sign and walked him through the woods. Better I'm with him so he'll have some protection.

"Jeremy…" I heard my mister yell from behind us, "where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it!" he dismissed her as I steadied him so he wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena yelled.

Jeremy tripped on something, causing me to fall down with him. I cam face to face with what looked like a dead Vicki.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said in a panic as we got up from being on top of her.

"Oh, my god!" she gasped in surprise.

"No!" Jeremy pleaded as he touched her neck to check if she had a pulse. At his touch, she woke up with a gasp before quickly going unconscious again.

"She needs help." I said taking charge since my sister was still panicking, "Jeremy grab her, Elena run ahead and get someone to call an ambulance, I'll stay with Jeremy to make sure he doesn't fall over. Go!" I said and Elena instantly ran back to the party. I helped my brother gently pick up his 'crush?' and I helped him speed walk back to the party.

"Somebody help!" I heard Elena scream in front of us as I parted the crowd s Jeremy could get through easily.

Jeremy placed her on the picnic table as I heard Matt scream, "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

Tyler quickly joined us and asked, "What happened to her?" as Matt screamed, "Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Elena already called one…" I reassured Matt as Tyler told yelled at anyone who came close to us, "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena explained.

"Move. Out of all of us, I have the medical training. Let me put this on her neck." I said as I grabbed a stray shirt and put pressure on her wound. _Why a shirt was there, I don't know but it was useful…_

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." I heard Matt plead as I looked up from my work to stare at the flames. Stefan was behind the flame and veins almost appeared under his eyes.

 _"Run… Leave… There's too much blood…"_ I whispered so no one could hear me.

He looked at me in surprise before he backed away from the crowd and disappeared from view.

* * *

I walked up to my sister with Bonnie and said, "Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news."

She nodded her head and said, "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"I can do it of you like…" I offered but she shook her head so I let it go.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie trailed off ominously.

"Bonnie, what?" my twin asked fervently.

"That it's just the beginning." I replied for her.

Bonnie looked at me in surprise but all I did was walk away and head for my car. Bonnie had gotten a ride with Tyler, Matt and Caroline earlier but Tyler had already taken Caroline to the Grille so she was catching a ride with me.

"How did you know about that feeling?" Bonnie asked once we were on our way to the Grille.

"Because I felt it for myself Bon…" I replied softly.

"How- Why?"

"You should listen to Grams more, Bon Bon, not everything she says is a product of alcohol." I said gently before parking the car and heading towards the entrance of the building, Bonnie following soon after me. I pointed the car remote behind me and locked the doors and headed inside.

We caught sight of Caroline sitting at one of the tables. She wouldn't talk to us, except for her occasional drunken rambles.

After a while, Bonnie questioned, "Are you sober yet?"

"No." my best friend huffed with a pout.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie said with light chuckle.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline asked sadly.

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said flatly.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And… Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and… I'm never the one." she finished off sadly.

I smiled at her sadly and hugged her side, "It's not a competition, Care-bear…"

"Yeah, it is." she said with a sudden realisation.

We stayed with Caroline for a while but I soon left when I saw that it was already 11:30.

"I gotta go Care-bear. I'll see you tomorrow…" I said before I gave her a hug.

I exited the Grille and ended up walking into someone when I was fishing for my car keys in my bag.

"Ooof!" I said as I bumped into a hard chest, causing me to drop my keys. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I stopped as I caught sight of familiar blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" I suddenly asked.

The man jerked back in surprise and said, "No. I don't believe so… Damon. Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you!" and he shook my hand.

That cold feeling travelled back up my arm - _vampire._

"You're Stefan's brother aren't you?" he nodded his head and gave me a smirk. "I'm sorry- I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Gilbert. It was nice to meet you…"

"Careful now. You never know what's out at night…" He warned me.

"I'll keep that in mind thank you…" I said before walking off to my car.

Bonnie's right.

Our lives are changing now…


	5. Comet Of Doom

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to:**

 **amariabt …** **mrs. morgan 35**  
 **Darth-Sykes-Jr … Nicka-Dan-Eisha**  
 **kitsune-miko-witch**

* * *

 _September 9, 2009_

I got up early once again and started preparing breakfast. Jeremy walked down the stairs whilst I was preparing breakfast.

"Hey Jere… Where are you going?" I asked slyly. He went to open his mouth but I cut in, "The hospital to visit Vicki?" he shut his mouth as I walked towards him.

"Here…" I said as I handed him some cash, "That's your breakfast and here's your lunch. You want me to drop you off?" I asked him.

"Nah, it's okay. Plus I don't plan to be in school so there's no point in you taking me…"

"Right. Okay… Take care then little brother!" I said as Aunt Jenna walked into the room.

"Wow! This stuff smells amazing!" she said to me as she grabbed the coffee I prepared for her, "And where are you going Jeremy?"

"School. I gotta go to workshop to finish off a birdhouse…" Jeremy lied through his teeth.

"Alright see you later then…" she said as Jeremy left the house. "So what's for breakfast?" she said turning to me.

"Eggs Benedict… Toasted muffin, two poached eggs and hollandaise sauce, sprinkled with chopped chives. Bacon for you and ham for Lena and I."

"Hmmm… Sounds amazing…" she said as I placed her breakfast on the table.

"I would hope so… Here's you lunch and you coffee…" I said handing her the bag, "A Gilbert classic cheeseburger, grilled in the oven and homemade french fries…"

"I love your mom so much that she taught you how to cook…" she said as I dug into my food beside her.

"I haven't even started making the food I learnt how to make in Rome…"

"I can't wait!" she said as Elena walked into the kitchen. "Elena. Your sister made breakfast…" Elena's face lit up and she rushed to the table and started eating with us. "She also made us lunch…"

"Thanks Pheebs…" she said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Aunt Jenna questioned as she put her plate in the sink.

"Depends where you're going." I answered as I looked up from my food.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" she asked.

"Sexy stewardess." I said as she pulled her hair up.

"…Boozy housewife." Elena commented as aunt Jenna left her hair down.

"Huh! Up it is. You're feisty today." she commented about Elena as she prepared her hair in front of the mirror whilst I put my dishes in the sink. It's Elena's day to wash up so…

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff." My twin said as she looked into the living room. "Where is Jeremy? He doesn't seem to be here and he wasn't upstairs."

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Aunt Jenna said as she poked at her hair. However, at Elena's silence, she looked at us and sighed out, "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No." Elena agreed as I kept my mouth sealed. Better not tell them I gave him permission…

"Yeah." she said sadly as she looked away from us.

* * *

I arrived at school and quickly left for History.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner stop his speech once he caught sight of my twin and her lover boy staring off at each other.

They shook their head in disagreement as the bell went off, signalling the end of a lesson.

I left class with Bonnie and Caroline and the conversation sound turned to Bonnie.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked our friend Bonnie as we headed towards art class.

 _She's neither - she's a witch. A Bennet witch!_

"Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie finished her tirade with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said with a big smile.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie replied with a large smile as she accidentally walked into someone.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was drunk." she said grinning at us. The three of us laughed as we entered our classroom.

This is nice. After the last couple of days, it's nice to just hang out with my friends - even if it's at school.

* * *

The school day soon ended and I drove over to the Grille with Caroline in the passenger seat. We spent the whole ride singing and laughing. It was fun.

When we arrived at the infamous restaurant/bar/youth hangout; whatever you wanna call it, we grabbed a table and waited for Bonnie and Elena to arrive.

When they did, a waiter arrived to take our order. I got my regular hot chocolate and a steak. I was hungry - I gave my lunch to Tyler earlier because I wasn't hungry but now I _am_ hungry so steak for me!

"Well, I was talking to grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie informed us as Caroline flicked through a leaflet.

"Yeah, and then you poured grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said to Bonnie in a mocking manner. She doesn't mean to be mean but sometimes she does come off as a right bit**. She turned to Elena and asked, "So then what?"

If you're a little confused, we're talking about how Stefan was at our house last night - not that I'd know, I was sleeping like every other normal teenager in the world…

"So then nothing." Elena replied.

We all looked at her in disbelief and Caroline spoke up for us, "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." my twin proclaimed. It's probably true, the walls in the house aren't exactly that thick and I'm pretty sure the whole household would have heard something if something _did_ happen.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends." Caroline said but I interrupted, "…and your twin!"

Caroline waved a dismissive hand at me and continued, "Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena continued to protest and tell us.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." my best friend ended in a flourish, causing me to choke on my steak. Bonnie patted my back until I stopped coughing.

I just gave Caroline a mini glare before pointing at Elena and saying, "Profound."

My sister started to get up so Bonnie asked, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." my twin said and went to leave but she back-pedalled and yanked me out of my seat. "But you're coming with me…"

She started dragging me over to my car, "What? I have to go with you? I don't want to see you and Stefan get down and dirty!" I shouted at her but that didn't deter her. "I'm too innocent for this!"

"Yeah. I know your virgin eyes can't cope with this but I really need someone there to push me if something happens…"

 _Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her eyes._ Damn it! I looked at her eyes. I hate her puppy dog eyes! I sighed and nodded my head in consent before unlocking my car doors.

We quickly got into the car and I headed for the Salvatore boarding house. I hadn't been there in months. I was supposed to visit Zach when I came back but I hadn't found the time.

We didn't talk. We did sing along with the radio though whilst the hood was down so we must have looked like a bunch of lunatics but oh well!

I parked the car, after our ten minute drive, in the driveway of the boarding house.

I so hope Lena doesn't jump the guy in front of me!

I led Elena to the front door and indicated to the rope that acts as the doorbell and she pulled it three times.

"Geez Elena, I'm pretty sure they would have heard the bell ring the first time! You didn't need to ring it three times!"

I knocked on the door, "Zach? You home?"

There was no reply so I sighed and ruffled through my bag and produced a set of keys. I put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

"There you go…" I said lightly before returning to my sister.

"You have a key to this place?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded my head absentmindedly as I walked into the house, "Zach gave it to me a while ago because I was always in and out of the house since I always used to borrow books from the library here."

"That's weird Phoebes…" she said teasingly.

"Nah. He let's me call him Uncle Zach so it's fine…" I said behind me, knowing that it would seem even weirder.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena asked as she stepped inside the house. I walked further into the house but heard Elena's gasp so I spun around. A raven came flying towards my sister and she ducked. I shut my eyes as the raven came towards me.

I opened them again to see a figure in a leather jacket standing in front of Elena.

"I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… Open." my sister stuttered as she indicated to the now shut door whilst I walked to her side.

"You must be Elena." Damon - I know recognised - said to my sister as he scrutinised her.

"Damon…" I said with a nod as a greeting when I reached my sister's side.

"Phoebe Gilbert. Nice to meet you again!" he said with his charming smile. Not gonna fool me…

"Phoebes. You know who this is?" she asked me with a curious look towards me.

I nodded and indicated to the vampire, "This is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

Elena looked like she had just swallowed a lemon, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon smirked, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come…" he said as he led us into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow." Elena gawked around in surprise.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said to lightly. She nodded her head in agreement as Damon asked me, "How did the two of you get in? Cause I'm sure the door was locked…"

"Yeah. Sorry about that…" I said with an apologetic shrug, "Uncle Zach gave me a key a couple of years ago and he doesn't mind when I come through every once in a while."

"Oh alright… that's fine…" he nodded his head before Elena asked, "This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I glared at the elder Salvatore. He's stirring trouble…

"The last one?" she asked curiously with a hint of sadness. She's probably thinking she's a rebound now! Nice going Damon Salvatore!

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Elena reeled back a bit causing him to say, "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." she gasped out, her voice oozing with awkwardness.

Damon shrugged fake apologetically, "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Now she's gonna be thinking it! Stupid vampire!

I spoke up, wanting to help my sister out of the little bit of trouble she got herself in, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. Don't you believe in Fate, Destiny, Soul Mates, Eternal Love?"

"I'm a fatalist." he said casually before saying, "Hello, Stefan."

Elena and I turned around to see the younger Salvatore brother.

"Elena. Phoebe. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena started to say as she walked towards him.

But Damon interrupted her, "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. The both are… Aren't they, Stefan?"

Stefan kept his gaze on Damon and seemed to be giving his brother a death glare. I wonder what twisted his knickers?

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"No one is ever perfect Damon!" I teased as nudged his side.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you. Both of you…" Stefan interrupted abruptly as he continued to glare at his brother.

"Yeah, we should probably go." she said as she began tugging on my arm. She turned to Damon, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a swift kiss. He went to do the same to me but I just gave him a hug instead. He hasn't done anything wrong, he may be a vampire but I can't condemn him just because of that fact…

He was surprised at the sudden hug but reciprocated it soon after.

I stepped away as I heard Elena ask Stefan, "Stefan? Stefan?" to catch his attention. Instead of talking to her, he moved out of her way, causing her huff before she grabbed my arm and dragging me to my car.

She spent the rest of the ride home complaining about the mass of information she had just found out about her dearest lover boy.

Later that night, my aunt and sister were helping me clean up our dinner as Elena vented to our aunt.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." she complained.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." she said with a laugh as she waved an apple in our places.

I whistled lowly, "You have a really bad choice in guys Aunt Jenna…"

We heard the front door open and we looked up to see my brother, "Jeremy?" my aunt asked.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he hurried to get upstairs, causing my aunt to run after him.

"Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's… that's cool." he sounds like a dope - he's definitely high!

"Oh, no, no, no!" she said warningly as he turned away. That seemed to infuriate her more so she threw the apple she was holding at his head.

I burst out laughing as I heard my brother start complaining.

"Ow! Why? Why… why did you do that?"

Jenna cut him off and said in the most responsible voice I had heard her use, " Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." my brother answered with an amused voice and I heard him walk upstairs.

My sister whacked my head to get me to stop laughing.

"Ow! Lena that hurt!" I said with a pout before sticking my nose up, "You're being mean! I'm going to bed… You can clean all this stuff now!" Elena tried to grab me to stop me from leaving her, "Night!" I screamed as I dodged her hands and ra upstairs for a good nights sleep.

* * *

 _September 10, 2009_

After school the next day, I was handing out leaflets to people alone whilst Bonnie and Elena handed out programs on the other side of the square.

As soon as I had finished that, I entered the Grille to get a quick drink before the festival began tonight. I spent the rest of my time in the Grille, reading my med books until the festival began.

"Candle for you…" a voice send from in front of me.

I looked up to the voice to see Damon. He held out a candle for me, one I instantly took.

"Thank you Damon…" I said as I put my book in my bag, "Has the festival began?"

"Just about…" he said with a quick wink before walking off. What a strange guy…

I looked through the crows to find my friends and I eventually found them sat on a bench. Well, my four friends were around the bench and my sister was a bit away from them talking to Stefan.

"Hey guys…" I said to them with a smile.

"Hey Phoebes!" Caroline said as she lit my candle.

"Thank you blondie!" I sang with a giggle. She just nodded her head and we all made small talk, watching the comet on occasion and - I'll admit - we were also sneaking looks and eavesdropping on Stefan and Elena's - Stelena's conversation.

We all looked up as Elena walked away from her- Stefan?

I got up and followed her into the Grille, patting the Salvatore brother's shoulder as I walked past and my friends following me inside the venue soon afterwards.

I ordered us all song drinks and two plates of fries to share.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vickie?" my brother said as he suddenly approached our table, ceasing all conversations.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said mockingly.

"Tyler!" I snapped, "That's my brother you're talking about!"

Jeremy ignored us and said, "I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said in mock sadness. I punched Tyler's shoulder to make him stop but he didn't seem to feel anything. It's what I get for being a head smaller than him…

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked Tyler defensively.

Tyler just dismissed her and indicated to Jeremy, "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" my brother asked my boy best friend angrily.

Elena shouted back angrily, "Are you dealing?"

Tyler just ignored her and said, "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed as I exclaimed, _"Ewww!"_

My girl best friend soon followed saying, "You slept with Vickie Donovan?" Before shaking and paraphrasing, "I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way." Tyler said in denial.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said proudly. _What the hell is going on?_

"What the hell is he talking about, Todd?" My best friend's best friend asked.

Tyler just dismissed him, "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

I had enough of this.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and let's go find Vicki? Bon, Care, Ty you lot go check the back. I'll stay here to see if she returns here but I'll call your house to see if she's home… Matt, go check the square, Jere, go with him." I said, taking charge. The others nodded in agreement and split off but Elena pulled Jeremy back.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." she said to Jeremy as she dragged him away. I followed them to ensure they wouldn't make a scene.

 _Elena. SO not the time…_

"So that's your game now, dealing?" my sister continued to interrogate.

"I'm not dealing." my brother denied.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's really having no impact." Elena said in irritation.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you…"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above." he said angrily, "I'd talk to Phoebes long before I talk to you!" he said angrily before storming away.

Elena yanked her hair in annoyance.

"It's okay Lena. Get your frustrations out later, right now, we gotta find Vicki." she nodded in agreement before leaving the building to follow after my brother.

I circulated the place and checked the bathrooms every so often but she wasn't there. I tried calling her and the house phone but neither of which were being picked up.

It was an hour or so later when I caught sight of a stumbling figure.

"Vicki? _Vicki!"_ I yelled as I rushed to her side. I pulled her towards one of the booths and quickly got a rag from the bar. I cleared her bleeding neck again and fished her bandages from her bag and redressed the wound. I phone Matt soon later and he arrived a couple of minutes later.

"Vicki… Thank god you're safe!" he said before trapping his sister in a hug. I stepped away from the duo and headed towards my witchy friend and human best friend.

"Uhh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said in irritation. I just shook my head and grabbed my bag from their table.

"I'll see you two tomorrow… It's been a busy day…" They nodded and gave me quick hugs before I left for my car.

I got in and headed home. Once I arrived, I entered the house and walked upstairs to hear my sister talking to my aunt, "You're not screwing up, aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am." my aunt said angrily, "You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

I walked into Jeremy's room and said, "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are."

They looked at me inspires at my sudden arrival, "What are we doing in Jeremy's room?"

"Discovering the impossible apparently," my sister said before heading towards the door, "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" she asked my aunt.

She nodded her head with a smile and my sister quickly left the house.

"I wanna sleep Aunt Jenna. I'm exhausted after what happened today; I don't think I wanna go into school tomorrow."

"That's fine sweetheart…" she said quietly, "Just go to bed."

I did as I was told and got ready for bed. Once my head touched my pillows, I was dead to the world.

* * *

 _"Father? Papa? Papa why are you still sleeping? It's daytime already papa! Wake up!"_

 _A little girl with curly black hair shook the man beside her but he didn't move._

 _"Papa wake up! There are no more growls! The wolves are gone papa… Wake up" the little girl urged but still the man didn't move._

 _"Papa?" The girl asked as her lower lip began to quiver. "Papa? Papa!" The girl began to scream and cry in earnest at the realisation that her father wasn't going to wake up._

 _Poor girl. She was only 4 years old and she was already an orphan it seems…_

 _I looked around me to find I was in a clearing with trees surrounding it and red stains towards the north side of the field._

 _Why am I here? What am I seeing?_

 _The little girl's screaming got louder, "PAPA!"_

 _I wasn't the only one who heard the little girl. Three figures came crashing into the clearing from the north-east side. One was a man with long blonde hair, who held a sword up whilst the others were merely boys. Both had long hair but it suited them too._

 _They all wore tunics… am I watching a medieval film or something?_

 _The boys held bows in their hands but at the sight of the crying little girl, they released themselves from their tense forms and hurried to her side._

 _"Girl. What happened?" The man asked._

 _The girl continued to cry but managed to gasp out, "Papa's dead… The wolves killed him…"_

 _"Where is your mother child?" he questioned._

 _The girl shook her head indicating she either didn't have one or she was unsure._

 _"Are you an orphan?" The eldest boy asked causing the girl to start a new onslaught of tears._

 _"'Lijah you shouldn't of said that…" the youngest boy said before kneeling down beside her. "Hey. Hey… You're gonna be okay. I'll take care of you…" the boy promised._

 _"Promise?" The girl said as her cries slowed down to sniffles._

 _The boy nodded and held out his hand, "Niklaus. Niklaus Mikaelson."_

 _She held out her hand and he gave it a swift kiss. It was an adorable sight since she was four and he couldn't have been any old than eight._

 _"Luisina. Luisina Astrid Evandottir."_

* * *

 **A/N: Now that the exams are over, I have at three months or so until school starts up again!  
I will be updating regularly now.**

 **I will be updating** Always and Forever **every** Wednesday **.  
**

 **Sorry for re-updating but I had to change the little girl's name from** _Leilani_ **to** Luisina.


	6. Emergence Of A New Witch

**I dedicate this chapter to…  
**

 **HPTWVD202 … BlueUnicorn16  
melody-wolf44 … KuroTenshi-Kitsune-lover  
OriginalBookLover … tigerfan24  
Edwardstempest  
**

* * *

 _September 11, 2009_

I woke up as soon as the little girl pronounced her name.

 _What a strange dream…_

I got up from the bed and headed upstairs. I then began painting the dream I had yesterday. I've had several nights like this before. I would dream something big the night before so I wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

It was a constant problem I had when I was younger and since dad was a doctor, he tried to find a way to help me but nothing worked.

The only thing that would calm me down was if I painted the dream or drew it or wrote in my dream journal. However, that would cause me to stay awake, leaving me extra tired the following morning.

That then caused my parents to occasionally dismiss me from school if I couldn't keep my eyes open at the breakfast table in the morning.

Seeing as my parents won't be able to call in, I'll have to go to school today then.

I showered and got dressed before making everyone a quick lunch and a flask of coffee each. I gulped down some coffee to wake me up a bit so I wouldn't crash my car. I then wrote a brief note saying I was at school before I left for the torture house for teenagers.

* * *

I arrived at the school and spotted Matt and Tyler throwing a football back and forth with each other. I steadily walked over to them and intercepted the ball as it came towards Matt.

"You gotta be alert at all times Matty!" I said mockingly before giving him the ball again.

He shook his head with a laugh and the two boys gave me brief hugs. Tyler stepped away as he looked at something in the distance. "Look… there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." he commentated slowly.

"You're a dick." Matt said aggravation.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Tyler said with a grin causing me to laugh at the face Matt pulled back at him.

"Gnomes." I said to him condescendingly before laughing again.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt suddenly said as he looked towards his best friend and I.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." he replied slowly as he dropped his bag and grabbing the football that was flying towards us.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty! Don't!" Matt and I warned in unison as he began to back up to throw the ball.

Tyler threw the ball and it was getting closer and closer to Stefan's head.

You're a vampire Stefan! Turn around!

As if he could hear me, the youngest Salvatore vampire spun around and caught the ball. He waved it mockingly at us before throwing it back at us again with just the same amount of force, causing Tyler to stumble back when he caught the ball. The bell rang as everyone on the courtyard looked at Stefan in awe.

If there was any doubt that he was a vampire before, there's definitely no doubt now… With that thought, I left for the front office.

"Hi Mrs Lore…" I said to the office woman, she nodded her head with a smile before she asked.

"What do you need dear?"

"I was wondering if I could have the office number, I had one of those nights again and I didn't want to come in. I feel like there'll be more nights like this so I was wondering if I could just call in instead of coming in like my parents did."

She nodded her head in understanding before scribbling down a number on a scrap piece o paper, "This is the school number, ring up whenever you have one of your days." she said as she handed me the piece of paper, "Will you leave your phone number here so we can recognise who's calling should you be using your mobile phone?"

I nodded my head in consent and wrote my number down, "Here you go Ms…"

"Thank you dear. Go back to bed dear… You're looking a bit peaky so take a long nap…" she said with a wink before she shooed me out of her office.

I fled to the house and immediately laid down on my bed and waited for sleep to consume me.

* * *

 _8…  
A crow.  
1…  
A man.  
4…  
School.  
2…  
Football.  
2…  
Dead body._

 _81422._

* * *

A ringing sound woke me up.

I opened my eyes wearily, only to be met with the blazing sunlight. I groaned in irritation and grabbed my phone from my bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Miss Gilbert but Coach Nell would like to ask if you were still showing up in school later today."

"It's fine Mrs Lore. Why did she want me in school?"

"Cheerleading practise begins today…" she trailed off.

That was enough for me, I jumped up form bed, instantly awake and picked up the phone once again, "Tell coach I'll be at school soon… I just gotta get changed and buy a Starbucks…"

"Okay dear. Be careful!" she said in a motherly fashion before she hanged up.

I quickly got dressed before buying a frappé ad heading to school.

I jogged onto the field to see all my girls were there.

"Hey girls!" I said enthusiastically as the effects of the coffee soon sunk in.

"Phoebe! Hey!" The girls said and they rushed over to greet me.

"Are you captain this year?" Amber asked me.

I shook my head and replied, "Co-captain… and as co-captain, girls you gotta start your stretches so…" I then continued to tell the girls which stretches we were gonna do.

The girls copied my instructions and after 10 minutes I asked, "Are we all warmed up?"

They all shouted in agreement and I clapped my hands in excitement, "Great!"

I paced in front of them as they all listened to me, "Did you guys learn the routines I prepared before I left for Italy?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads in unison. "Great job girls, I want you guys to split off into your threes that you were in, and practise your part of the routine together…"

They all split off into their threes as Bonnie joined me, "You are the best captain ever…" she said with a hug.

I waved my finger at her, "Don't say that Bon Bon, you know how inferior Caroline can get…"

She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Well I can't practise my routine because the other half of our only quartet is missing…" she trailed off as she saw someone approaching from behind us, "Oh, my God! You're here!"

She hugged Elena and once they let go, I did the same.

Elena then replied, "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." and began her stretching routine. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie said in surprise.

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Bonnie looked at her with a grimace so I said, "You have to give him a chance Bon Bon."

Bonnie groaned and said, "Tonight's no good." They shared a look before Bonnie avoided the topic, "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena ordered.

Bonnie still held a defiant look so Elena said, "Phoebe's cooking…" at those words, Bonnie smiled and said, "Fine. I'll go." I looked at them incredulously, "I'm making dinner for a meal I wasn't invited to?"

"Good." Lena said to Bonnie before turning to me, "You can stay for dinner Pheebs but you don't have any problems with Stefan as far as I'm concerned so you weren't really needed."

"Just what every girl wants to hear - that they're not needed!" I said in fake sadness and clutched my heart, "That heart Lena. It really hurt!"

We laughed as we continued our stretches.

After a couple of minutes Bonnie said, "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. It's not like her." I said with a sight. "Try ringing her again." I said to Bonnie. The witch picked up her phone when music entered the vicinity, I got louder as the source came closer towards us.

"Uh…" Lena said as she pointed behind us.

We turned around to see Caroline arrive in Damon's car.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie gasped, "That must be the mystery guy from the grill." she said as we watched our friend kiss the elder Salvatore brother.

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena said.

"…That's Damon Salvatore." I finished. "Before you ask, yes, Salvatore, as in Stefan Salvatore."

We watched as Caroline got out of the car and flounced towards us, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind."

She got in front of the squad and said, "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy."

"It's alright…" Amanda said, "Phoebe went through stretches with us and we already started in the routine when you arrived with your guy…"

Caroline's smile faltered before it came back full force, "Oh. Okay. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

I heard an engine rev and I saw Damon leave school grounds. He seemed to have caught Lena's attention - that's _so_ not good…

I shook my head from my thoughts and smiled at the girls, "You girls ready?"

They cheered in response. "Great." I grabbed the remote controlling the music player's system and said, "Alright girls, 3, 2, 1…" and I pressed play on the remote, causing the music to start up.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." I began counting the girls into the routine… "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said from my side, I couldn't say anything otherwise the girls will lose count. "Ok? Keep going! Ok." she said.

"Care…" I said to Caroline in annoyance but she just waved her hand saying, "We'll talk about this later…"

I nodded my head begrudgingly and turned to the girls, "Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

The song stopped so I paused the track, "That's great girls, you guys did awesome. Didn't they Care?" She nodded her head absentmindedly. "Let's start our double barrel cheer okay?"

The girls agreed and that was how the rest of our practise went, with me mainly in charge since she was on her phone texting - probably to Damon.

"Great session today girls. We'll be perfectly fine for the game… Practise is over. See you guys soon…" I said before going over to my stuff and quickly heading back home for a shower and a quick nap before I had to cook dinner tonight.

* * *

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said convincingly as I walked into the kitchen to see they were setting the food on the table.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said with a scoff of disbelief.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said fervently.

"Oddly enough, those are the numbers were in my dream earlier…" I told Bonnie casually as I went to grab the cups from the cupboard.

"You're getting these weird messages too?" she asked in amazement. I nodded my head but Elena cut m off.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." At the annoyed look Bonnie gave her she asked, "Have you talked to your grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked us.

Being a witch myself, I said "Sounds fun…" and Elena said, "I don't want to be a witch."

They looked at me in surprise, "What? Being able to cats spells and do a bunch of stuff other people can't do, making me special… who wouldn't want that?"

Bonnie shook her head before saying, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." referring to the extra food she had bought from the store.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" She questioned as she looked around the kitchen.

"Little drawer on your left." Bonnie said.

Elena opened said drawer and pulled the serving spoon out in surprise, "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." she rationalised.

Bonnie stared at her condescendingly, "Yeah, that's it."

 _Ding Dong_

The doorbell went off, signalling Stefan's arrival.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." my sister said to Bonnie before leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen.

My friend sighed before standing up curiously and saying, "Birthday candles." and she opened the drawer in front of her, I peeked over her shoulder to find a set of birthday candles.

Bonnie started to panic so I brought her into a hug, "Everything's gonna be fine sweetie… There's nothing to be scared of… I promise you this Bonnie Bennet."

She nodded her head in agreement before we headed for the living room to eat dinner.

"Hey Stefan!" I said as I approached the youngest Salvatore brother, before giving him a hug.

"Hey Phoebe. You joining us for dinner?" he asked curiously.

I looked at my two friends before saying, "Nah. I got some art pieces to finish so I'll be taking my dinner upstairs…" I saw Bonnie's eyes dart towards me, "I'll see you guys later…" I said with a wink before leaving the room. I turned around slightly and mimed, 'Sorry' to Bonnie before heading upstairs into the attic.

My parents had converted the attic into an art studio a couple years back when they realised how serious I was about art. No one ever came in without permission since the only way up into the studio is through my bedroom because when my the extension was built, they constructed stairs leading to the attic beside in my walk in closet.

I ate my dinner slowly, tasting every bit of flavouring on the roast dinner I made. It was nice but definitely not the best thing I've made.

When I finished my dinner, I sat at my easel and shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

I grabbed a paint brush and my paint and started painting.

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang again. I looked up, startled and stared at my latest creation.

It was a man. He had-

The doorbell rang again, causing me to drop my paintbrush in frustration and head downstairs.

"Lena? Who's at the door?" I asked as I peered into the kitchen.

She shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Surprise!" Caroline said as my sister opened the door, revealing her and the elder Salvatore brother. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Elena gasped in surprise.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said as he peeked around Caroline's shoulders. Caroline walked into the house and gave Lena the dessert.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can…"

"No, no, no. He can't, uh… he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan instantly replied.

"Get in here." Caroline insisted.

Stefan hesitantly replied, "We're just… finishing up."

"It's fine." Elena said. _No! She's gonna invite him in! I gotta stop her._

 **"Annihilare vocationem a invitator…"** I thought as I mimed the words. I repeated it several times until I felt the wind blow my hair back. _Revoke the invitation made by the inviter. Revoke the invitation made by the inviter._

"It's fine Stefan…" I said as I walked down the stairs, causing everyone to look at me. I looked at Damon in the eye, "Please come in Damon…"

"Thank you… The two of you have a beautiful home…"

"Thank you." Elena replied for us as I headed into the kitchen and prepared four hot chocolates, a mug of coffee and grabbed the some bourbon from the secret stash that dad thought he'd kept hidden from us. It was hidden until I found it - positive side, I was the only one who knew about it!

I headed into the living as I heard Caroline say, "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

I handed Bonnie a mug of my famous hot cocoa and passed Stefan his mug of coffee once I placed the tray on the coffee table. My sister lent forward and grabbed another hot chocolate from the tray. My handed Caroline another mug of hot cocoa and handed Damon a tumbler.

"What have you got for me then?" Damon asked with a crooked eyebrow.

I headed back into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of bourbon before entering the living room again, "A Bottle of bourbon…" I said slyly as I filled his glass up.

"A woman after my own heart…" he said with a sigh as he took slow sips of his bourbon, "It's good too!" he said in approval before continuing the earlier conversation, "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said airily.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie reassured her friend.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline thought out loud.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." he said leaning forward to look at her before looking at me, "Your sister I can see it… She's just so happy and positive all the time she was probably born with the pom poms and cheerleading outfit…" I smiled bashfully and raised my mug of hot cocoa in thanks as Caroline spoke.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." We all gave her tiny glares so she backtracked, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Damon then reassured my twin, "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan huffed in irritation "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." he said in a faux apologetic tone.

"Well…" I said getting up, "This is about as much sibling rivalry I can take, I gotta get back to my art pieces… My creations don't just make themselves…" I said with a light smile before quickly exiting the room before they could even think about stopping me.

* * *

 _September 12, 2009_

I woke up the next morning to find that I had fallen asleep in my art studio beside the portraits I had drawn last night.

Other than the portrait of the man, I had painted a crest with an M in the middle of it, a family of beautiful people. There was one younger boy, a girl and four grown boys (men), a mother and father. I also had drawn a cocoa skinned boy dressed as a slave.

I don't know why I drew that stuff, they just seemed to appear in my mind when I wanted to paint.

I shook myself and quickly went downstairs and showered and got dressed into my cheerleading uniform. I put my hair up in a high ponytail before smiling at my reflection and heading for school.

I'd best get some snacks for the girls and some coffee.

We had a last minute prep rally to get ready for…

* * *

"And you're not in uniform because…" I asked my sister as I approached her and Stefan.

She went to open her mouth but I raised my hand to stop her from talking,

"Caroline's gonna kill you…" I sang as I twirled around her mockingly.

"She's not gonna-"

 **"ELENA GILBERT!"** Caroline yelled from behind us.

 _"Uh oh!"_ I sang in her ear, "I'm so glad I'm not you right now…" before quickly fleeing to the place where all the other girls were staying.

The prep rally began and Mr Tanner wa making a gigantic speech that I wasn't listening to.

I saw Tyler walk away from his position once Mr Tanner started to talk about Stefan.

The guy was seething!

I walked away from the crowd and watched him to make sure he didn't do anything; he gets too angry of this own good… If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a vampire…

I was a minute or two late because by the time I reached Tyler, he was beating my brother up.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yelled as he appeared beside me.

I pushed Tyler away, only for the glass bottle my brother was holding to cut my hand open.

 _"Ahhhh!"_ I cried out in pain as the glass cut my hand.

"Jeremy, no!" I heard my sister yell as Bonnie and Caroline rushed to my side. "Oh my god! What should we do?"

"Get off me! Stop!" I heard Matt yell somewhere.

My sister was yelling now, "What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" he persisted.

"Yeah, you smell fine." she retorted.

"Just stop, ok?" my brother finally exclaimed as my two friends led me away.

"Grab the first aid kit… I'll lead one of you guys through how to stitch someone up…" Bonnie rushed to grab the first aid kit and Caroline instantly opened it up.

"Okay. Grab the lighter and the needle. You need to heat the need to sterilise it." Caroline did as she was told and sterilised the needle. "Grab the thread and loop it through the hole," she did that as I turned to Bonnie, "Grab the alcohol and wipe the wound clean with it to sterilise the wound so it doesn't get infected."

They both did their jobs and once they did that, I turned to Caroline, "Pinch the skin together and start sewing my skin together…" I turned to Bonnie, "Grab some gauze so I can wrap my hand in it later…"

Caroline quickly sewed my hand up without any complaint and Bonnie wrapped it up with gauze soon after. I inspected it quickly, "Not bad, you too wouldn't make bad nurses…"

"I just don't see it…" Caroline said with a laugh as she packed the medical equipment away.

Once that was done, we put the kit away before heading to the field.

Caroline and I separated from Bonnie and started instructing the girls, "Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" I said as I walked towards my team.

We performed our routine and the game quickly began. However, it was interrupted by the sound of- police sirens?

* * *

I stood beside Bonnie and watched as they put Mr Tanner's body bad inside an van.

I looked around the area to see what could have caused this.

I caught sight of a sign saying 'BLDG 8.' **8.** The coroner's moved and I caught sight of a plate number, 'FHT 14' **14.** I then looked to the right, to where Mr Tanner's body was found and saw the number '22' on the parking space. **22.** All the numbers are here.

 **8 14 22**

I gasped at the realisation and looked up as Bonnie latched onto my arm. She started breathing heavily so I wrapped my arms around her, "It's gonna be okay sweetie. I promise you'll find out what this is about soon…" I continued to coo reassurances into her ear.

 _Vampires._


	7. A Founder's Party To Remember

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **elina31 …** **KattyByNature**  
 **rachel . maude .71 … hellangelXrena**

* * *

 _September 22, 2009_

It had been a couple of weeks since Mr Tanners death. I hadn't been back in school for a while, the school understood and didn't say anything about it since I am technically a graduating student anyway so…

In the meanwhile, I was going back and forth to the Virginia School of Medicine and the Virginia Commonwealth University. On the positive side, I had gotten a lot of work done in my medical course which means I'll be graduating early. Thank goodness dad let me watch him at work so I got a lot of practical work at a younger age and it's nice to be a genius with a high IQ and semi-photographic memory. I'll be getting my art degree this year, they send that since I've finished half the course in only a year and a bit, I'll probably graduate this year.

All well it seems…

I took a quick shower before getting dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast and lunch for everyone.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." the news anchor said on TV as we watched the latest news about our wonderful town.

"Scum ball." Aunt Jenna murmured whilst staring at the TV in vexation, "Scum bucket."

My sister and I shared a look before I asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Aunt Jenna pointed at the TV and said, "Him. The news guy, also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena commented.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." I said with a laugh. Before stopping and looking at my aunt sheepishly, "No offence aunt Jenna."

"None taken" she laughed, high living me as she shut the TV off. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena said as she polished one of the items.

"Is that grandma beth's wedding ring?" Aunt Jenna asked curiously as she picked up a ring.

"Technically, it was originally great-great-grandma mary's wedding ring." I informed her.

Jeremy picked up a piece and asked, "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on ebay?"

My twin snatched the piece from my brother and snapped, "You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy argued.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." she snapped back.

The doorbell then rang, causing my sister to go answer it.

I hugged Jeremy's side, "We'll get the stuff back Jer! Don't worry, you'll have the Gilbert watch soon."

I held my pinky out to him and he intertwined his pinky with mine, "I promise you…"

My phone then rang so I went to grab it from the counter.

"Hello?" I asked curiously, "Tyler?"

"No it's Carol sweetie…" My godfather's wife said.

"Oh! Hi Mrs. Lockwood- how are you?"

"I'm good thank you but I think I'd be better if you called me-"

"Carol. Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it."

"No. It's fine. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with Tyler, your godfather and I? It's informal thing, just catching up on each other's lives since I haven't seen you at all since you came home."

"Blackmail aunt Carol?" I said teasingly, "Yeah sure. I'll join you guys. Erm- where and when?"

"The Mystic Grille at one."

"Okay. I'll be there… soon you then aunt Carol."

"Okay. Bye bye sweetie." she said before hanging up.

"So lunch with the Lockwoods?" my brother asked with a smirk.

I swatted his arm, "Oh shush! They're my godparents and godbrother so I have to see them a lot more than you do…"

"Lucky you…" he said with a snort before heading to the living room.

Looks like none of us are going to school today.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I recognised the time and left for the Grille.

I entered the building to see the Lockwoods in one of the booths.

Carol saw me first so she got up and hugged me.

"Hi sweetie. You look even more beautiful than when I last saw you…"

"You are right Carol. We're lucky she doesn't want a boyfriend otherwise we'd be beating boys with sticks to get away away from her…" Uncle Richard said as he came over to hug me.

I blushed a bright red and was led to the booth, "Thank you-"

Tyler then interrupted me, "I do most of the beating up alongside Matt whenever they talk about her in the locker rooms…"

"Good man!" Uncle said as he whacked his son's back. "So how was Rome dear?"

I spent several minutes recalling to them my escapades in the magnificent city and then our food arrived.

"I hope you didn't mind that we ordered for you…" Aunt Carol said as they placed down our food.

"No it's fine, you got all of my favourites anyway so thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart." she said as we dug into the food. "Are you still going to be helping me with the Founder's party Phoebe?"

"That's in two days right?" I asked and she nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'll help… I finished most of my course work for the week so I'm free."

"Oh yes, how are your college courses coming along?" uncle asked.

"Great actually, I've been told that I'll be getting my art degree by the end of this year or maybe sooner and that I'll finish my medical course in half the time it usually does." I said with a smile.

"That's so weird," Tyler commented, "You're gonna be graduating high school and college at the same time whilst the rest of us are only graduating high school…"

"It's not weird Tyler. It's impressive." his father said before turning to me, "We're so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you uncle!" I said with a smile.

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" Uncle Richard said as we finished our meal.

Tyler said seriously as he gave his father a condescending look, "I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now."

"Charles, founder's party, focus." Aunt Carol said as we got interrupted from making the last couple final details but their football talk.

Vicki then showed up with a smile directed towards my godparents. Tyler turned his head away to avoid making eye contact. "How are y'all doing over here?"

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart." uncle said with a smile as I nudged Tyler who still refused to look up.

Vicki turned to Tyler as she refilled his drink, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Tyler just dismissed her and barely looked her in the eye as he said, "We're fine, thanks."

"Just the cheque, honey." our mayor said.

Vicki reached into her pouch to get the bill, "Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." she said as she handed him the cheque. Aunt Carol looked at Vicki with a knowing look. _Oh no. Mama bears on the prowl._

"Thanks." Uncle just said as he paid for the meal.

"Thank you for the meal aunt Carol, uncle Tyler. It was great!"

"Hey what about me?" Tyler asked from my side.

I just shook my head with a laugh before catching sight my friends.

"I see Bonnie and Caroline, I'll see you guys later?" I asked them as I got up from the booth.

"Thanks for joining us sweetheart." Uncle Richard said as he gave me a swift hug before being replaced by Aunt Carol.

"We'll have to do this again soon…" she said with a pat on my cheek before I headed to the table my friends were at.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party?" Boone said.

"Whoa! Who's taking who to the founder's party?" I asked as I sat down.

Bonnie turned to me "Our Caroline is taking Damon to the party." I gaped at Caroline as Bonnie asked, "What about me?"

Caroline quickly replied, "Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan."

"Ok, go with Phoebe."

Bonnie turned to me with a smile but I shook my head apologetically. "I'm organising the party with aunt Carol so I'm getting changed there so Tyler offered to take me since he'll already be there. Sorry Bon Bon."

Bonnie sighed angrily before looking at Caroline with a deadpan look, "She's going with Tyler."

Caroline just shrugged, "So go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie said sarcastically.

I looked at my best friend, "What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

Her reply was, "And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older sexy danger guy." I replied cautiously.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline answered.

Bonnie sighed and said, "Look. No more witch jokes, ok? At whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline defended.

I looked at her curiously and lent in as I asked, "Like…?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline said unsurely.

I laughed before saying, "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena." Caroline made us promise.

"No." Bonnie and I promised.

* * *

 _September 24, 2009_

Bonnie arrived the next day so we could start preparing for the founder's party.

When we started getting ready, the doorbell went off.

"Jer? Can you go answer the door?" I shouted from beside Bonnie.

"Sure!" He showed back as he went to open the door.

I saw from the open kitchen door that Jeremy had opened the door, only to sigh and go to shut it again.

"Jer!" I shouted in annoyance as I walked towards the front door.

The person on the other side pushed the door wide open.

"I'm here for my mom." Tyler explained.

"Hey Ty!" I said as I opened the door wider before giving him a hug.

"I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler continued to explain.

The last Gilbert came running down the corridor with the box, "Right here."

She handed the box to me and I passed it into Tyler, "Please be careful."

"Yeah, careful with it, dick." Jeremy said snidely.

"Jer!" I admonished.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena pled from beside me.

Tyler casually said, "I'm fine. He's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." he retorted. _What did he mean by that?_

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her later tonight." I said to him softly.

"What time are you gonna be at the house?" Tyler asked me.

"An hour before the guests arrive… I'll be getting changed at your place after the final preparations."

He nodded his head and I left my brother at the door with him as I went back to my sister and witch friend.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie asked us as she held up the two bottles.

"Tough call." my sister said causing me to lean to towards them as if I was telling them a secret, "Such a hard decision…" I sarcastically said, "It's the hardest one someone can ever make…"

My sister swatted shoulder before saying to Bonnie, "Can we mix them?"

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date." Bonnie said to her.

"You seem happy-ish." I commented happily.

"I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said, pointing her finger at Bonnie.

Bonnie kept herself busy by pulling out more vials. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said with a serious look.

"Bonnie don't out with it!" I said warningly, "You can't betray girl's trust!"

My sister turned to look at me, "You know about this too?"

I shrugged and said, "I plead the fifth!"

Bonnie however gave in and sighed, "Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Elena clasped her hands together and listened to the Bennet witch, "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" I asked her.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena replied as she looked at me from across the table. I was painting my nails so that I could take a quick shower and do my hair before I left.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie explained the latest piece of gossip we learnt.

"To be fair, it sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's. We still haven't learnt Stefan's side and come on, it could be a prank on Damon's side to break you guys up." I said, defending my new friend.

Bonnie shrugged, "I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." my twin said as she gave her hand to Bonnie.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie drawled as she began doing Elena's nails.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena defended.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie countered as I finished off my nails.

An hour later, I was putting my curly hair up in an up do when I heard Jeremy's shout, "Ahh! God, what now?"

I quickly left my room for his and saw my sister standing imposingly in front of our brother.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" my sister questioned.

"What watch?" he bluffed.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." she explained in irritation.

"Lena!" I said in an displeased tone, "That's our brother you're accusing!" as I walked to stand by my brother's side.

Jeremy just patted my arm in thanks and said, "Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on ebay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" she interrogated harshly.

 _"Lena!_ That was low!" I hissed to her as our brother stood up angrily to stare down at her.

"Screw you." he said as he went to grab the watch from his hiding place, "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" she asked confused.

I spoke up from the side, "Because it's supposed to be his, Lena." Elena looked at me with a confused expression so I elaborated, "Dad told us a long time ago that this watch goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now-"

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena said in realisation as she looked at our brother in a new light as he harshly slammed the watch into his hand.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

Jeremy spoke with tears in his eyes, "Just take it and get out."

My sister left the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as she did that, I walked towards my brother and kneeled down beside him and removed the headphones that he had replaced onto his head.

"Hey. Hey. Are you okay little brother?" I asked him gently.

He wiped a fallen tear from the corner of his eye and robotically spoke, "Yeah. I'm fine." Before turning away, "Don't you have to finish getting ready for the party?"

"Yeah I do but you're more important than some lame party that I'm semi-hosting." I looked at him sadly as he avoided my gaze. I lifted my arm up and put my hand on his face, turning it towards me. "You know… It's okay to not be okay. My release was going to Italy away from everyone so I could think. Maybe you need the same thing?"

He looked at me sadly, "What do you mean?"

"What if you left for a bit? Go out of town… Maybe go to Denver to our other relatives." I said to him gently.

"Wouldn't that be running away?" he asked me as his tears stopped.

"No. It's only running away of you don't plan to come back… and you'll always come back for me won't you?" I asked him softly.

He nodded his head with a laugh. "We'll always be there for each other. Just like how we promised when we were younger."

"I love you little brother…" I told him. "I love you too…" he said softly.

"…Always and forever." I promised.

 _Always and forever._ Why does that sound so familiar?

I shook that thought away before leaving my brother's room and finishing getting ready.

* * *

As soon as I finished my hair, I put my jewellery on before heading over to Lockwood Manor.

I was greeted at the door by my godfather.

"Hello dear… your aunt is getting ready and so is Tyler."

"Oh okay. I'll be directing the caterers on how to set up the food if you need me." I replied.

I quickly got that task done and was directing some other people when aunt Carol showed up.

"Hello dear…" she said before giving me a quick hug, "I'll take over here… You best get ready!" she said as she shooed me away.

I did as I was told and got changed in the guest room that the Lockwoods usually provided for me when I stayed over.

* * *

I was at the door with aunt Carol when Caroline and Damon showed up.

"Caroline! You look smashing." Aunt Carol said as she gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." she said as she introduced Damon to my aunt.

I gave my best friend a hug before turning to Damon and also giving him a brief a hug. "Damon…" I said as he patted my back awkwardly.

I let go of him and stepped away.

"You look beautiful Phoebe…" he complimented causing me to beam at him.

Aunt Carol looked at Damon curiously and turned to me, silently asking: _Who is he?_

I smiled at her, "This is Damon Salvatore, Aunt Carol." I said as I stepped towards my pseudo-aunt. "He's living with uncle Zach up in the boarding house with his younger brother, Stefan who goes to school with us."

"Oh, well, come on in." she said brightly.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." he said with a smirk before he and Caroline walked away from us.

I was talking with my godfather when my aunt, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan showed up at the door.

I patted my godfather's arm and pointed to the door.

"Hi, mayor Lockwood." Elena said as we approached.

Uncle Richard said, "Hey. Hey, guys, on in. Have fun!" he said as we walked pass them.

I eventually separated from my godfather after greeting all the other founding families and left to see the exhibitions.

"Oh hey Lena…" I said as I heard someone sneak up behind me.

"Damn it!" she cursed, "How did you know it was me?"

"I just guessed…" I said with a smile as I turned to her.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." Elena said to Stefan.

"Yeah. Check out all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." I smirked at Stefan before gasping, "Is that Damon Salvatore?" I asked my sister. She took a closer look as I said, "And, look, Stefan Salvatore." I felt another presence from behind me, "Hello Damon. Caroline."

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon said, "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. And hello to you too Phoebe."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan interjected as he clenched his jaw in annoyance.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena admitted.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline cut in.

"Mm-Mmm."

"Could I just borrow your date?"

My sister floundered for something to say, "Oh, uh…"

Stefan interrupted, "I don't really dance."

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan." was her reply, "Well sorry. I'm not gonna take no for an answer!"

I left Elena and Damon to sort out whatever was going on between them as I looked around the other historical objects the founding families had.

 _Thank goodness the Gilbert watch isn't here otherwise Lena and Jer would have been fighting for months before something could repair that relationship. I shouldn't have left home, maybe I could have prevented their relationship breaking if I was here. But to be fair; I needed to leave or_ _ **I'd**_ _be the one acting out against everyone… I don't think the family could handle it if I left again so I best not do that again._

 _Why was Aunt Carol so insistent on wanting the watch anyway?_

 _It was pretty useless. It was old. It told the time. It-_

 _Oh my…_

 _It was a vampire compass!_

 _I remember now! Dad use tell me that should anything bad ever start happening town, I was to keep the watch by me at all times because it would point out danger. The vampire council must suspect that vampires are back in town… That would mean that Damon and Stefan are in danger! I'll have to tell them soon._

I tuned into my sister and Damon's conversation to hear, "-arted with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

I interrupted them, "The battle of willow creek."

Damon gave me an appraisingly look before saying, "Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena replied.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." I explained to her.

Damon looked at me perplexed so I explained to him, "It's not written in history books but it was written in the founders journals…"

"Right." he said before he clearing his throat, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked inthralled with the story.

Damon shrugged, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just… I hope you two can work it out." Elena said softly.

"I hope so, too." he whispered back.

I quickly walked away, not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment that they shared.

I walked over to the dining area and found Bonnie sat at one of the tables. She was by herself, staring at an extinguished candle. A few moments later, the candle light up once again by itself.

 _She's coming into her powers._ I thought with a smile as I walked away.

I was sat in one of the sun rooms, eating a bowl of profiteroles and ice cream when Bonnie and Elena plonked down onto the sofa on either side of me with a spoon each. They took bites of my dessert causing me to shout indignantly.

However, the two of them just carried on talking as if I wasn't there, "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

"It's not your fault. I just- I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

I was pouting when Aunt Carol approached, "Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

My sister then began to stutter out an excuse, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Aunt Carol said as she patted my sister's hand lightly before turning to me, "I hope you're enjoying yourself Phoebe."

Elena and I nodded our heads in agreement to what the mayor's wife said to each of us before she walked away.

Elena soon left us and went goodness knows where so Bonnie and I moved locations to the room where all the food was because we were hungry.

"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Aunt Carol said as she told a waiter off.

She smiled at us as she walked pass. Once she left, Bonnie spitefully commented, "Bitch."

Causing me to whack her arm and say, "Hey! That's my godmother you're talking about…" which just made her shrug unapologetically before she walked towards the table and stared at a candle.

I watched her silently as she stared at the candle intently.

She sighed after a while and turned to walk away. As she walked towards me, the candle lit up. She must have heard something because when she turned around, the candle was lit.

She turned back towards me, "Di- did you see- erm- that?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "You're a special girl Bonnie. Don't forget that…"

I looked at all the candles around me before quietly saying, loud enough for only Bonnie to hear, _"Accendo."_

I smile gently at Bonnie as she looked around at the now lit candles around the room.

"How did you- How did you do that?" she stuttered out.

"You need to talk with your grams Bonnie, I can't tell you something like this. It's best if your grandma told you…" I said quietly before leaving the room and heading home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I won't be able to update for two weeks since I am going on something called NCS.**

 **Sorry guys but this is my last update until 27th July.**

 **Sorry again. But see you then guys…**


	8. I Knew It!

**A/N: I'm back guys from my awesome NCS experience…  
I am now participating in a social action project that tackles the issue of homelessness.  
Check out our Facebook page: Smile with NCS to find out more.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **Dietmarkemgmail .com** **… EatsRainbow  
AbyssiKonjo … crazyfanno1**

* * *

 _September 28, 2009_

"Pheebs! Jenna!" My sister hissed as she entered the kitchen." Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." Aunt Jenna and I replied in unison as I carried on writing notes about the chapter I was reading in my medical book.

"And neither of you have any objection to it?

I shrugged, looking up at my sister for the first time, "As long as I see no naked people, I'm okay!"

She turned her gaze to our aunt who also shrugged, "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." she finished with a smile.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." I said to my aunt.

Aunt Jenna answered slyly, "I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" she mimicked.

"Haven't you called him?" I asked gently.

"Nope. Not going to, either." she said as she made a bowl of cereal.

"And you're ok with everything?" our aunt asked.

My sister slammed the carton of milk on the counter before revealing, "No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

I shared a wide-eyed look with my aunt before leaning back and saying, "Ok, then."

"I'll be fine." Elena said with a pout before taking her bowl out of the room.

I shared another look with my aunt and rolled my eyes, "She's _so_ not fine!"

I wasn't going to school today. I had another one of those dreams last night so I was painting from one until seven this morning. In the dreams this time, I saw myself as I was now. I was being playfully chased by a man. I couldn't see his face. It was blurry. All I saw was that he had beautiful eyes. Beautiful b-

 ** _Bang!_**

I heard from above me, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I shared an exasperated look with my aunt as I groaned, "Not again!"

My aunt laughed at me so I glared back at her darkly. This seemed to make her laugh harder.

"Yo- you're so cu-cute!" she gasped through her laughter, "Your pout is so adorable!"

I groaned at that and headed upstairs to my studio. At least this room was sound proof - it was something dad decided to add to the design when we found out that I liked to paint or draw whilst blasting music out.

After painting a beautiful clearing, I collapsed lightly onto the futon that was placed near the window of the attic and fell asleep.

Some time later, I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey, Phoebe? It's Stefan."

"Hey Stefan. What did you need?"

"Did I interrupt your sleep?"

"Nah. Just woke up. It's fine. What'd you call Stef?"

"I was wondering if you could help me make up with your sister."

"Yeah sure. That's a great idea." I said, now sitting up straight, wide awake. "What's your plan?"

"I wanted to cook for her but I don't know what she likes the most…"

"Oh. That's easy. She loves the chicken parmesan that I usually make on her birthday. If you come over, you can cook in the kitchen, I'll text you the recipe so you can cook it yourself!"

"That's a good idea!" he said enthusiastically, "I'll be there soon…"

It was the last thing he said before he hang up.

* * *

"You ok?" Jeremy asked as we walked into our elder sister's room.

"Is Vicki in there?" our sister snapped back.

"Don't answer a question with another question." I retorted.

Jeremy then conceded, "Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." Elena said sadly.

"We can see that…" I said lightly.

I nudged Jeremy's side and he nudged mine back until he finally said, "Well, you should go get something to eat."

Our sister smiled at us before leaving the room. We waited a while before following behind her.

"Jenna? Jenna?" we heard her ask as she heard the cutlery moving around in the kitchen. The two of us peaked around the bannister as Elena opened the kitchen door, "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Stefan then replied, "Dinner. Phoebe told me that chicken parmesan is one of your favourites, she even got your brother to help to get you down here." we heard Elena laugh, "I happen to be a good cook. The italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately storboht. Sorry."

I turned to my brother, "We should go…"

He nodded in agreement before we headed back up the stairs, away from the reconciling couple.

I returned to my bedroom and fell asleep.

 _Finally! I get to catch up on much needed sleep…_

* * *

 _September 29, 2009_

I woke up refreshed the next day.

It was a Tuesday so technically we should be in school doing actual work like the rest of the nation but no- nope. We're gonna be washing cars for the day.

I was elected head of the charity committee two years ago so I have to attend…

I chose this date randomly whilst I was abroad. If I had known better, I'd have put the car wash date on a Friday or something! Not at the beginning of the week. Uhhh.

I knew I should have sorted out all my school stuff before I went on holiday but now… now I'm stuck with this!

I got changed into my bikini and grabbed a leather jacket to wear on top. I also grabbed a pair of shorts to put on top later. Once I grabbed everything, I got into my car and drove to school.

I was one of the first to get there and once people saw me, they hurried to me and started asking me instructions on what to do. I can't remember why I ever liked being in charge of an event…

Oh wait.

It was to make sure Caroline never became in charge so we wouldn't have a dictator… I remember now!

"Yeah. Put that table over there. Scott. Niall. Kiera. Joanne. Go grab four people each, you guys are greeting people at the entrance and finding them parking spaces. Got it? Great. Go!"

"Hey Phoebes!" My sister said as she walked up from behind me.

"Hey Lena! It's a good thing you're here. You, my dear sister are manning the money. I trust you so don't let me down!"

"Hey guys…" Caroline said as she walked up to us, "What you doing?"

"Just telling Elena what she has to do…" I said to my best friend before turning to Elena, "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters."

Caroline interjected, "We are not running a charity here."

"No, we are not." My sister agreed but I shook my head at them.

"Yes. We are running a charity. That's the point of this whole event!" I said with a laugh.

"Hi." Stefan said as he walked up behind Elena.

"Hey!" she replied as I nodded in acknowledgment.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." I said to them slyly before winking and walking away with Caroline who gave them a disgusted look.

"Did we just get scolded?" I heard Stefan ask as I walked towards Matt and Bonnie.

"And judged, yeah." Elena had replied.

It was the last thing I heard from their conversation because I got too far away.

I caught sight of Matt's look as he stared at my sister, "Uh-uh, no." I scolded him.

"None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said.

Matt shrugged, "I'm just observing."

"Mm-hmm." was her reply as I caught sight of another car entering the grounds.

"Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." I said to the closest girl beside me.

"Why do i always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked in an annoyed voice. She turned to the driver and said, very rudely, in my opinion, "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

"You don't have to be rude." I argued to her with a slight frown marring my face.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki replied as the man walked away with a scowl.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she glared at the person in front of us. A moment passed and the bucket Tiki was hovering over, exploded other causing her to scream and shout.

"Wet and wild, Tik" Matt said once he helped calm the pipe down.

I smirked towards Bonnie as she looked at me, "You should really talk to your grams Bon!"

I went to walk away but she grabbed my wrist.

"Why can't you explain to me what's going on!" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"…Because Bonnie. It's best if one of your family members told you. I was alone when this all started up for me when I was six. I thought it was all fun at first but then…" I hesitated before looking at her in the eye, "If it's not trained Bon, it could get out of hand like it did for me. Luckily for me, your grams was there to help me. You need her. Just like I needed her. When she's told you, I'll help you okay?"

She nodded her head, dazed before slowly walking away from me.

I walked towards Caroline who was watching the money.

"Hey you…" I said lightly, "You haven't helped at all!"

"Yeah I have! I've been watching the money… someone had to do it!" she said seriously.

We looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Sometimes you grow up. Sometimes you just… don't.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." Elena said after we calmed down for our laughter.

I looked up as Caroline said, "I'll go get some more."

I gasped in mock shock, "Caroline Forbes?! Doing- work?" before laughing and getting up, "I'll go with you Care-bear! Let's go!"

I turned to my sister as we left, "Mind the money."

We walked toward's the janitor's closet in the abandoned part of school.

"You know. This is really creepy." I said to Caroline as we reached the door.

I twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked…" I said before looking towards Caroline. She had a creeped out look and was in a daze.

She soon ran off.

"Caroline? Caroline where are you going? Caroli-" I grabbed my hair in irritation, "For goodness sake! Caroline!" I screamed as I ran after her.

I ran and ran.

No matter how much I shouted, she wouldn't listen.

She eventually led us to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Caroline? What are we doing here?" I got no reply. Instead, she ignored me and entered the house.

She walked around the house and went through the back entrance.

"Caroline. STOP! This is breaking and entering. Caroline let's go!" She continued to walk in a daze through the house.

She led us down to the basement, "Damon? Damon? Damon?"

I decided to walk ahead of her so I could push her back if something came out at us, "Care-bear. I don't think there's anything here." But as I said that, I heard a groan. I looked to my right to see someone inside one of the cells, "Oh, my god! What is this?"

"What's going on? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." he told us as he got up from his resting position. He braced himself against the door and said, "Let me out of here. Please."

Caroline seemed to realise something and said, "You bit me."

"You liked it. Remember?" he shot back.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked, confused as she shook her head.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do. Neither of you will." he said with a tone of finality.

"What is she about to do?" I asked curiously.

Damon shook his head at me and looked Caroline in the eyes, compelling her, "You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

Caroline went to open the door but I stepped back in fear. I know what he is. Why aren't I stopping him?

Zach's voice permeated my thoughts, "No! No!" he had yelled as Caroline unlatched the door.

The door was released but Zach managed to grab a hold of the handle before it opened, "Get out of here. Run! Run!"

"We need to go Caroline. Now." I shouted as I push her up the stairs. "Don't look back Caroline. Keep running."

Damon grabbed my leg whilst we ran up the stairs, causing me to scream. I kicked his grip away from me and ran up the stairs with help from Caroline. She did as we were told and ran through the house to the front door. I heard Damon slip on the carpet behind us as we reached the corridor near the front door. Caroline slipped in front of me but I just grabbed her arm and lifted her up and pushed her ahead of me.

We ran towards the door but it was too late. The tiny moment. That small slip ruined it all.

Caroline had reached the door an opened it and ran out but I wasn't able to get to the door in time because Damon tackled me to the floor before I could escape.

 _I'm so dead._

* * *

I woke up to find myself beside a large bonfire.

I don't remember how I got here.

I don't even remember closing my eyes but here I am.

I slowly sat up as a raging headache caught up with me.

"Little Gilbert's awake. Good." I heard a voice say from behind.

I tentatively turned around to find Damon looking at me hungrily as blood dripped down from his chin.

 _"Vampire…"_ I hissed as I crawled backward, far away from him as possible.

He ignored me and wiped his mouth on his victim's clothes before grabbing a bootle of alcohol from beside the corpse.

He dragged the body onto the fire causing me to yelp as the fire grew larger. Damon started setting all the other body's on fire as I stared at him in apprehension.

Once he finished his task, he stepped towards me. I kept shuffling backwards until eventually I was stuck in front of a log. He continued to step towards me and put his face really really close to my face.

I held my breath. Hoping he'd back away.

He lent closer and started fishing through my pockets.

Eventually, he backed out my phone and began dialling someone.

"I want my ring."

…I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" he said as he burnt the rest of the bodies. "No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy.

…I know how to cover my tracks, stefan. Where's my ring?

…Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?

…What, did you fedex it to Rome? Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's.

…Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.

…Just get it. You don't want me to hurt our dear Phoebe do you?" I walked towards me a yanked me towards him, causing me to cry out. "Speak." he demanded.

"Stefan. Hel- Help me. Ple- Please." I begged as tears started to cascade down my face.

"You heard her little brother. You better help her or no one's ever gonna find her again."

I flinched from beside Damon as he looked at me, "It's time to go to sleep little Gilbert." he said before smashing my head again the floor - effectively knocking me out.

* * *

 _September 30, 2009_

I woke to Vicki shouting, "Oh, man. That shower was so great."

I slowly sat up to find myself back in the Salvatore boarding.

"Ahhh. Sleeping beauty's awake…" Damon commented lightly as I glared at him.

"Cute. You're like a kitten!" he said with a wink as Vicki started talking again.

"What did you give me?"

Damon drawled out, "Some blood. You loved it."

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" she asked as she walked towards Damon who was standing against the doorway.

Damon looked her directly in the eye and told her their 'story', "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. you loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

Vicki was already smiling before Damon finished his compulsion, "Ok. Um, but first, can i have another hit? That blood was so good." _Geez! Was she actually compelled or is this the druggie side of her?_

Damon smirked, "Only if I can." before biting his wrist and offering it to her.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick…" I said lightly before my eyes rolled up.

My world turned black once more.

* * *

I woke up to see Vicki dancing around the living room as Damon was drinking some alcohol.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." I snorted at that, alerting Damon that I had woken up.

"…I knew from the beginning that i was only a piece of ass to him, but i thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and i like that."

Damon stopped her tirade, "Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?"

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki blurted out rapidly, causing my head to spin.

"I know." was his only reply.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" I asked softly as I stared at the ceiling of the living room.

I watched the two as they began twirling around the living room, making my world spin again.

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated. Except when it isn't. No more talking. Let's dance."

I watched as they began to drunkenly dance around the room. I got bored after a while and grabbed my phone that was on the coffee table in front of me. I knew that Damon would kill me if I called or texted someone so I just turned my camera on and filmed their dancing.

It was funny to say the least. Damon even used his vampire speed to jump onto the banister, only to start dancing again. They soon made their way upstairs, leaving me downstairs by myself. I made my way into the kitchen and started cooking lunch. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday - I was starved.

The duo soon joined me back downstairs but they were slow dancing rather than dirty dancing against each other.

Vicki had tears running down her face as she began giving us her life story, "My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon said bluntly.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. he's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank." she said as she pulled away from Damon.

Damon once again replied bluntly as he put his hands on either side of her face, "You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none."

Damon put their foreheads against one another before heaving a big sigh, "I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?"

"Death." he said before snapping her neck.

 _"NO!"_ I screamed as I scrambled to her side. I inspected her neck. Definitely broken. I glared at Damon, my tears anew, "She's dead!"

He scoffed, "No-"

"Just because she's turning into a vampire, doesn't make it any better!" I retorted.

"Yes. How did _you_ know that?" he asked as he peered at me curiously, causing me to shift uncomfortably.

I didn't want him to find out I was a witch just yet so I shook my mockingly, "I'm a Gilbert for a reason."

"Ahhh. So you were informed about the existence of vampires as you grew up…"

"Nope." I said with a pop. "I read about them in all the founder journals. I have a semi-photographic memory. With all that has happened, it has proven what I read to be true. Plus, my dad use to give me small hints when I was younger, despite my mom's warnings." I finished the slight lie with a shrug.

"Interesting." He said, "Does the founding families know you know?"

I nodded my head slightly, "I'm too young to join the council but once I turn 18 next year, I'm taking over the Gilbert spot that my parents left behind…"

"Hmmm. Useful information." He said as he walked away from me, "I don't think I'll kill you. You're gonna be useful…"

As he said that, Vicki began to move from my side, "What happened?"

"You were dancing with Damon, and then… then he killed you." I broke to her lightly.

She jerked back in shock, "What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. Drank my blood, i killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." she scoffed.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." he continued to explain.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." she admitted as she headed for the door.

I stopped her and warned, "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move." she demanded.

"See? you're already starting to fall apart." Damon said with a laugh.

"And i'm going home now." she persisted.

Damon then started manipulated her, "Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"What?" I screeched.

Vicki nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, whatever."

"What? NO!" I said as I reached for Vicki but Damon pulled me back saying, "Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

Vicki left us alone and he turned to me, "It's just you and me now sweetheart."

* * *

Surprisingly, Damon didn't do anything bad to me. He made me dinner a couple of hours after Vicki left and then we just sat in the living room playing chess until the sun went down.

"Ahhh! Suns down… And the monsters are released." he said as he walked towards the door, "Let's go sweetheart." he said to me. When I refused to move, he yanked me into his arms before running.

The world began to blur around me so I shut my eyes and waited for the sensation to stop.

When I felt that we had stopped moving, I tentatively opened my eyes to see I was back home.

"You brought me back home?" I asked in disbelief.

He started walking to the house, "I could throw you in the river if you like?"

I flinched, "Been there. Done that…"

We reached the porch and he grabbed my arm before ringing the doorbell.

My brother and sister opened the door but once Elena caught sight of Damon, she tried to shut the door in our faces.

Key word: _tried._

"Hey! Elena! That's our sister!" I heard Jeremy yell as Damon forced the door back open.

Elena facial expression instantly changed once she caught sight of me.

She went from raging bull to overprotective mama bear.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." she said through clenched teeth.

My brother gave her a confused look before staring at me in confusion. I gave him a weak smile before indicating for him to go upstairs. He did as he was told and walked up the stairs slowly.

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist so I was brought closer to him. He casually put his arm around my neck before leaning on the doorway and saying, "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me _and_ my sister!" she said and went to lunge towards me but Damon pulled me back and put more pressure on my neck.

I gasped at the change in pressure before shaking my head at my sister, _Don't move!_ I mimed to her.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" he said teasingly before making us walk forward, "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited."

Damon shut the door and released his grip on me. I instantly ran over to my sister's side and she hid me behind her as Damon looked around our home.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. _Either_ of you… That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." he crossed his arms before looking at Elena in the eye, "So… Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." she replied instantly.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon said as he walked towards us. We backed away until we were against the banister.

"Did you thank Katherine?" she retorted.

Damon looked to the floor and replied, "Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough." she croaked back.

"Oh, I doubt that." he said before turning towards us and heading to the door, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him."

He left the house, causing us to sigh in relief. It was short lived because he soon came back and said, "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." He gave us one final smirk before shutting the door.

* * *

I was in a state of shock for a while.

I didn't notice when Elena led me upstairs to my bedroom.

I didn't notice when she helped me get changed from the now soaked bikini.

I didn't notice that I was now lying on the bed.

I didn't even notice that I had started crying again.

And when I did, I sighed heavily and looked towards my sister with tears running down my cheeks.

She wiped them away and hugged me, "It's okay Pheebs. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay…" she cooed to me as she stroked my hair.

I soon fell asleep with the comfort of knowing that my sister would always be there for me.

Always and forever…

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to change the nickname 'Phoebes' to 'Pheebs' because Phoebes sounds like multiple Phoebe's. I didn't want to go through all the chapters I had written so I'm just telling you guys now if you're wondering about the changes in spelling later.**


	9. Bonnie Bennet, Witch In Training

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to…**

 **jessica . orr. 1884 … shellbob  
Hexal … MayBeeFan  
lilijennings24 … Mak . mor  
Tali Alioquin … DarkDust27  
**

* * *

 _October 31, 2009_

It's been a whole month since the kidnapping-Vicki-turning-into-a-vampire adventure. My life's levelled out a bit more and I was the calm and cool person I was when I returned to this haunted town.

I hadn't really seen or heard from either of the Salvatore brothers. I tended to leave the vicinity whenever I felt their presence come near me.

I know, being a witch made me strong but…

The feeling of being helpless as you were detained by a vampire for a day and a half, watched a man you called your uncle die, watched the burning of several people as well as watch as your little brother's crush was killed and turned into a vampire fledgling right before your eyes put a downer to my mood. It is also the first time, since I rediscovered myself, that I have felt weak.

I was never a weak child growing up so feeling helpless like that, pulled me away from reality for a while.

I went to school when I felt like it but I did spend a lot of time completing and speeding ahead in my medicine course.

That's where we are now really.

Living the monotonous life we lived before…

* * *

I woke up that morning and did the usual routine that we had gotten into.

 _I should get Jeremy up, he said he was going somewhere early today so he must not want to be late._

"Sorry." I heard my sister say as I walked up the stairs.

I heard my brother reply, "Oh, no , it's cool, I'm done."

"You're up early." my sister said as I scooted past her into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Where are you going Jer?" I asked him with a knowing smile as he looked at me through the mirror.

My dear brother rolled his eyes and replied, "Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicky, so…"

I watched as my brother headed towards his bedroom.

Before he could get inside, my sister paused him, "Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

"What? You're kidding me, right?" my brother said in disbelief.

"You shouldn't skip school." my sister insisted. My brother went to argue but I cut them both off.

"Lena, Jeremy's grown up now. He can decide what he wants to do." my brother looked at my sister triumphantly but I continued, making him frown slightly, "However, I will personally grab any and all school work he misses today for him to complete." it was my sister's turn to grin triumphantly at my brother.

I smile at my brother in reassurance and said, "If they find her, we'll know."

He nodded his head in agreement but my sister's comment put his off a bit, "That's what cellphones are for."

Jeremy scoffed, "Yeah, you're lips keep movin'. I don't know why."

"Okay you two! Enough. Elena. Stefan's place. Jeremy. Police station. Me. Gram's house. Gilberts separate! " I told them before meaning to leave the cramped bathroom.

"Bonnie's grandmother's house?" "Why are you going there?" they asked together.

"Yeah. Grams wants to talk to me about something… I'll see you two later okay?" I asked as I exited the door.

"See you later Pheebs" they said in goodbye as I headed back downstairs to say goodbye to my aunt before leaving for the Bennet house.

* * *

I took my car to the Bennet house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Phoebe." Grams said as she opened the door.

"Grams." I greeted as I entered the house and gave her a hug.

"Pheebs? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she came out of the living room.

I gave her a quick hug before we all headed towards the living room, "I'm helping your grams, and you as well obviously, with your newfound talents."

"You know what's going on with me?" she asked as I sat beside her on the couch.

I nodded my head before grabbing my grimoire from the bag that I had taken with me from the house, "I do know what's going on. I've seen it happen before and I have experienced it before." I looked at her sincerely and grabbed her hands, "We're witches Bonnie. And I'm pretty sure we're gonna be pretty badass if I say so myself…"

I smirked at my friend before flicking through my grimoire.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie spoke up, "Was our family burned in the witch trials?"

"No,the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent." grams turned to us as she walked across the room to finish lighting the last of the candles. "You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch."

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie instantly questioned.

Grams calmly replied, "Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do."

Bonnie quickly argued as she sat on my other side, "Well Grams, everybody knows you're a witch."

I smile wryly at her as I looked up from my book with a shrug, "They also know it's absurd, can't be true. They believe she's just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Just don't let 'em know the truth."

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie said with a smile.

I turned my body towards her fully and warned her, "It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Now…" Bonnie looked up in excitement. I just smirked and said, "Aren't we late for school?"

* * *

Once I had said that, Bonnie got into my car and we left for school.

We were at Bonnie's locker when Caroline walked up to us.

"I have got your costumes. It's all here." she said as she handed us each a shopping bag.

"Thank you…" I sang as I pulled the- what seemed to be- a dress from the bag.

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out a witch's costume.

I repeated her remark as I pulled out my own costume.

Caroline then whined, "Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."

I pulled put an accessory from my bag, "Hey, isn't this the the necklace you guys told me that you got from Damon?"

"Yep." Caroline replied, popping her 'p', "Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?" she said quickly moving on from the topic.

"I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie explained.

"She _is_ with Stefan." I informed them.

Caroline spitefully spat out, "Riding to his castle on his white horse."

I chastised her, "Don't be bitter." and Bonnie continued for me, "It provoke wrinkles."

The bell went off and they headed off to class as I headed for the art department.

* * *

The school day soon ended and I went home and got changed into my costume.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Curly lack hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Red lips.

Still the same Phoebe I was a month ago and yet everything's changed…

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of watermelon from the open fridge my brother was standing beside.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just… just call me please." I heard my brother plead as he grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard.

Elena walked in behind us and announced her presence, "Hey. So,um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun."

My brother gave a deep sigh before saying, "Cool. Sure. Sounds uh… sounds fun. Can't wait."

He went to walk away but Elena stopped him, "I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she call Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

I shook my head at my sister for her tactic in trying to separate our brother from the newborn vampire.

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh ,okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" I angrily said as I threw my bowl into the sink. "Elena give the guy a break… He likes her and cares for what happens to her so let him worry…"

Elena ignored me and looked at our brother, "I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

He walked towards our older sister and said, with hidden anger in his voice, "Look, for month after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as he finished his heartfelt speech.

 _I'm such an emotional sap._

I watched as my brother walked away from and go get ready.

* * *

Half hour later, I was waiting beside the door and calling to my other siblings, "JER! LENA! IF YOU GUYS AREN'T DOWNSTAIRS IN TWO MINUTES, YOU'RE WALKING TO THE PARTY!"

I may have lied a little.

By 'calling', I meant yelling.

"Alright. Alright! We're here." my sister huffed as they rushed down the stairs. I looked at the two of them in annoyance. "Really Lena? The nurse outfit from last year?" before turning to my brother, "Seriously Jer? You're going as _you?_ " I sighed in mock sadness, "This family is pathetic."

I stared at the two of them for a while before grabbing my keys from the peg, "Oh well. Let's go kids! We're off to Neverland! Here we go!" I said as I rushed out the door.

What?

Halloween is on of the best times of the year. Especially is Mystic Falls - all the inhabitants of this sleepy town are usually too drunk to notice all the witchcraft I'm usually up to this night.

We arrived at the party in a matter of minutes.

The three of us stepped out of the car to hear the music pounding through the school grounds.

I've always loved how little they care about what we do after school time…

We headed straight to the party, only thing deterring us was Jeremy scaring some kids as we walked by them.

When they yelled in fright, I slapped his shoulder lightly but laughed at the slight smile that appeared on his face.

Us Gilberts walked into the party and saw Matt. He seemed to have seen us too because he started walking towards us.

"You went with the last year's costume too, huh?" he teased my sister.

My sister sighed and remarked, "Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour."

Matt agreed saying, "Me neither."

They shared the secret smile they used to share when they were dating before turning to me.

"My lady…" he said with a bow before kissing my hand.

"Thank you Sir Doctor!" I replied primly before laughing as he got up.

"Our wonderful princess has made her debut to society…" Matt said as he twirled me under his arm before turning to my brother, "And you're going as… you."

I pointed at my friend before saying, "That's what I said too!" My brother sighed before walking off, "Jer? I'm sorry! Don't be mad!" he continued to ignore me and walk off.

Elena explained his strange behaviour as I stared after my brother in concern, "He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight."

Matt nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." I jerked my head towards him at his announcement, "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of meididt wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?" I asked in disbelief.

Matt chuckled lightly, "Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

I spun around trying to spot my brother as my sister asked, "Where did Jeremy go?"

"Phoebe? Elena what's the matter?" Matt asked us in concern.

Elena breathed out, "I… I've gotta find him."

We looked around the place but I realised it was gonna be hard to find him in this crowded place, "Lena. I think it's best if we separate." she went to argue but I continued, "We'll find him quicker if we split up."

Without letting her say anything else, I quickly walked away before she could argue with me again.

I decided to look outside because it'd be easier to see people outside than in the crowded place inside.

I saw Bonnie next to a cauldron.

Huh. She really does look like the stereotypical witch…

"Hey Bon. Have you seen Jeremy?" I asked as I approached her from her left.

She went to answer me but someone interrupted, "So where…" I looked to my side and saw Damon. When he looked at me, I flinched and walked to stand beside Bonnie, leaving a cauldron in between us. "…where'd Caroline run off to?"

Bonnie saw my slight flinch and turned the attention from her to me, "Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline."

"Oh, Bonnie. So loyal." he mocked.

Bonnie warned him, "Just stay away from her. From _all_ of us!"

He shook his head towards the ground as he laughed silently to himself. When he looked down, he caught sight of the necklace Caroline had given me on my neck. "Where'd you get that?" he instantly questioned.

I cleared my throat, looked down at the necklace and touched it before casually replying, "From a friend."

He saw right through what I said and figured out, "Caroline." He shrugged in an 'I'm innocent' way before notifying us of a fact we knew before, "You know that's mine, don't you?"

So he needed the necklace. Hmmm…

The fact that I had something over him gave me some confidence so I stepped forward so I wasn't behind my friend anymore and said, "Not anymore."

"Funny." Damon said before holding his hand out and clicking his fingers, "I'd like it back, please."

Bonnie declared what I was thinking, "She's not giving it to you."

I nodded my head in agreement and said, "I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it."

Damon shrugged in an 'I'm not really concerned way' and said, "Or I could just take it right now."

As soon as he said so, he lent forward and grabbed the necklace from my neck. When he came into contact with the necklace, a _hiss_ travelled through the air as the smell of burnt skin invaded my nose.

Damon grunted in pain and released the necklace.

The three of us stared at each other incredulously before instinct kicked in.

I grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her away from this confrontation and ran for the school, hoping that the large group of people would hide us better than being out in the open outside.

When we got in the middle of the crowd, I removed the necklace from around my neck before placing it around Bonnie's. At her confused look, I explained, "He'll be looking for me…Keep it safe until I can have it back."

She nodded before we headed through the crowd again.

On the positive note, we lost him.

On the negative note…

I lost Bonnie.

I know - how do you lose a person? But come on! I couldn't really do anything. It was the giant crowd's fault that we split up in the first place…

I ran through the crowd and out the exit to find myself beside the school buses.

"…Vicki, what the hell?!" I heard my brother yell.

I turned my head to see my brother facing a vampire dressed vampire Vicki.

I ran to his side as he yelled, "Oh, my god." she walked towards us as Jeremy kept shouting, "No! stop! Vicki!"

I pulled Jeremy behind me as he protested, "Sorry Vic" I said before raising my hand.

She froze midstep.

Jeremy ceased his yelling and asked, "What the hell?"

I ignored him and pulled my hand back before thrusting it forwards again, releasing her from the freeze spell and throwing her away from us.

She quickly recovered before racing towards us again. I once again held my hand out before concentrating on her head. She soon began screaming in pain as the aneurysm spell began taking place.

My sister's yell distracted me, **"VICKI,** ** _NO!"_**

The spell was released, causing her to rush towards us again.

"Vicki!" my sister yelled. Vicki's vampire face turned from us to my sister. She threw us away and headed towards the other Gilbert in the area.

Jeremy and I watched from the ground as my sister fought against the vampire.

I head was pounding as I stared at the blurry figures in front of me. Once Jeremy got his sense of equilibrium back, he helped me to stand and we watched as Stefan appeared from out of no where and push Vicki against a bus.

"Vicki!" my brother yelled in concern as he led us towards the quarrelling vamps.

At the sound of his yell, Vicki pushed Stefan away and vampire speeded away from sight.

Stefan looked around before turning to us, "Go! Get inside. Go!"

Elena hurried away from her boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Whatever he is and caught my arm. Since my hand was holding Jeremy's, I pulled him along with me.

The world got even blurrier as we sped away.

The three of us reached the door leading us inside and was going to go in when something pulled us away.

I felt Vicki's 'soul' beside me and pushed my sister away as Vicki did the same to Jeremy.

 _"AHHHH!"_ I screamed as Vicki ripped into my neck.

One second the pain was there. And the next… It was gone.

Just like Vicki's life.

I looked down to see a piece of wood in Vicki's heart.

We all looked at the piece of wood in shock as the realisation hit us. Vicki was dying… again.

This girl is just destined to die, isn't she?

I heard my brother's screams as he scrambled to reach his dying lover, "Vicki. Vicki? _Vicki_. **_Vicki!"_**

I watched as her body fell in front of me. Her blood splattered on my once immaculate dress.

She's dead…

I faintly heard my sister order Stefan, "Get him out of here." as the tears started to fall down my face again at the familiar sight of my dead friend.

I fell down beside my fallen friend and weeped as I placed my hand on her decaying head, _"Ire. Pacem in hoc mundo."_ I blessed her in latin, 'Go. Leave this world in peace.'

"You should go. I got this." Damon said from behind me as I continued to cry over her body.

My sister on the other hand rose and spat out, " _You_ did this. This is _your_ fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena pushed him as hard as she could but he barely moved from his position. She went to much him but he caught his hand, "None of this matters to me. None of it."

I rose form my place beside Vicki and stared at him in fury, "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."

He continued to look between the two of us without a care in the world. At his lack of attention, Elena took the opportunity to slap him in the face. He glared at her angrily and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before saying, "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave."

He gave us looks of hunger. Probably cause of the massive amount of blood all over our bodies. At that realisation, I led my sister away from the gruesome sight and led her in the direction of my car.

We were almost there when Matt ran up behind us and yelled, "Elena! Phoebe!" we turned around to see our long time friend, "Hey, have you seen…" he caught sight of the blood on us and commented, "Whoa. wh…what happened? Why is Pheebs crying?"

Elena began fiddling with her ear, showing that she was lying, "Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got us. She's crying cause she hit her head when she was pranked as well so she doesn't feel well. We're gonna go home and shower." I nodded my head in agreement as I avoided his eyes with tear marks still trailing down my face.

"I… I can't find Vicky. She totally bailed on me." Matt's words stopped my crying long enough for me to look him in the eye and give him a hug.

"I don't know where she is." Elena said.

Matt seemed to ignore that she didn't speak for me and asked us seriously, "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

I stepped away from him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying, "You're a good brother, Matt."

"Yeah, Maybe she went home." he said with a sniff.

"Maybe." my sister replied hesitantly before she led me to my car.

I refused to let anyone drive my car apart from myself. Even with a possible concussion, i wasn't going to let my sister drive so I got into the driver's seat before driving the two of us home quickly.

* * *

I stumbled up to the porch with Elena by my side.

We saw Stefan straighten up from is hunched position beside the door, "Where is he?" I croaked out.

"Inside." was his only reply.

It was enough.

We rushed up the stairs and once I saw my brother's crying figure on his bed, I rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug.

"Shhh. It's okay Jer." I cooed as Elena sat in front of us on the bed.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" my sister asked him seriously. I shook my head at her in annoyance. _This isn't the time to talk about this!_

I rubbed my brother's back soothingly as he stuttered out, "No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but… I don't understand."

Our sister continued to say, "She was going to kill me… She was going to kill Phoebe."

Jeremy scurried his eyes in pain and said the most hurtful truth, "Now she's dead. Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer."

My brother shook off her comforting gesture and shook his head in pain, "Make it stop. It hurts."

I pulled him closer to him and I stroked his hair soothingly, "Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" he whispered sadly.

Elena whispered, "Oh, my god. Come here." before hugging both of us, leaving us as a pile of Gilbert huggers.

My brother continued to cry on my shoulder as Elena left to go talk to the brother's downstairs.

A couple minuted later, the most unexpected figure showed up.

Damon.

"Damon? What are you doing-" I went to ask but he ignored me a pulled my brother's face so he was facing him.

 _He's gonna compel him!_

At that thought, I went to push him away but he just pushed my lightly away.

"NO! You can't do this!" I protested as Jeremy looked at the elder vampire as he began his compulsion.

"I want you to forget what happened tonight. All of it. Vicki left town and she's not coming back. _Never._ You shouldn't look for her and you don't need to worry about her. You're gonna miss her, but he you know in that heart of yours that it's for the best. Now. Go to sleep, when you wake up tomorrow, you'll follow what I said just now."

My brother repeated the instructions given to him and laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

I got up from the bed and poked the dark haired vampire's chest angrily, "Why did you do _that!?_ You can't just take away someone's memories like that!"

He looked down at me amused, "I can. I will. And I just did."

"You have no right to do that without permission."

"I wasn't given permission. I was given a request." he paused for a dramatic effect before saying, "By your sister."

I swore irritably before heading downstairs to confront my sister.

"…can't. With everything that's happened… I can't lose the way I feel about you." Damon and I overheard as we appeared on the porch again.

"It's done." Damon announced soberly as we joined the others.

She nodded before saying, "The last thing…"

"Oh yes…" Damon said lightly before turning to me.

I backed away before saying, "Me too?" I looked behind him to my sister, "How dare you attempt to take my memories without my permission?"

"Sorry sweetheart but orders are orders." Damon said before grabbing onto me. I shifted around to avoid looking him in the eyes. However, with his vampire strength, he soon got me to look him in the eyes.

"Damon. You can't do this. It's not gonna work."

"Sorry Phoebe…" he murmured before his eyes began to dilate as he began his compulsion, "I want you to forget what happened tonight. All of it. Vicki left town and she's not coming back. She's gonna be fine and so are you…"

I wrestled my arm out of his grip and slapped him in the face, causing him to release his grip on me.

"What?" Damon asked in confusion as I stepped towards the front door.

"Why didn't it work?" Elena asked.

"I don't know…" Stefan replied as I stepped further away from them.

I held my hand up to them and said, "I warn you. Don't come any closer!"

"You don't have any power to tell us what to do…" Damon replied.

I smirked weakly before raising my eyebrow, "Wanna bet?"

I thrust my arm forward, causing the two vampires to fly backwards onto the lawn. They went to step towards the house again but I quickly whispered, _"Ah Sha Lana."_

"Phoebe?" Elena questioned frome beside me. "Phoebe. STOP!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes at her and put down my arm, releasing the spell.

"Don't mess with _me_ or my family!" I warned them as I went to leave.

Elena's words stopped me, "What are you?"

Her voice was filled with her horror. My own twin thinks I'm evil. When did the world turn upside down?

I cleared my thoughts and looked at my sister as the moon shone down at us. I said the one thing that I now know to be the thing that changed it all for us. That changed the solid foundation that our sisterhood, our twinship was based on, that we built together as we grew up.

"…I'm a witch."


End file.
